The Knight and the Swan
by melannjackson
Summary: A medieval tale. Lady Isabella turns eighteen and hopes to gain some freedom in her life, instead her loveless father arranges a betrothal to the attractive but arrogant Lord Edward.
1. Chapter 1

As the first light of morning crept in through the gap in the heavy drapes, Isabella woke. She had been counting down to this day for what seemed like years and she could barely believe it had finally arrived. Today was her eighteenth birthday and nobody, not even her father, would be able to treat her as a child any more. Swinging her legs out from under her cosy furs she bounded from her bed almost running into Angela her maid as she entered the room.

'Birthday greetings Lady Isabella' laughed Angela, smiling warmly at her mistress, Bella beamed back at her personal maid, who had been her best friend and companion since they both began to toddle around the castle.

'Oh Angela, Thank you, I cannot believe that I've finally come of age. Father will have to listen to me now and let me have more freedom' Isabella enthused

Angela silently disagreed, but didn't want to be the one that broke Isabella's wonderful mood. She hadn't seen her friend this carefree for months, but knew that turning the grand age of ten and eight would not relax Earl Swan's rigid control over her life

Isabella's father, Earl Charles Swan of Northumberland had once been a kind and tolerant man. He'd inherited his title from his father at the age of seventeen and had ruled Alnwick Castle and his surrounding lands with honour and fairness. He was loved and respected by his people, and when he married Lady Renee and the people saw the love they had for one another, they welcomed her as their own.

They had been married only six months when Lady Renee found she was with child and the couple were complete when nine months later the Lady Isabella was born. Their world was happy and contented, the lady Renee loved to ride and had begun to teach her daughter as soon as she was big enough to sit in front of her on a horse. Seven year old Isabella was happier on a horse than off and had taken to it well, quickly becoming a competent rider. The day had been bright and sunny and loath to waste the glorious day, Renee took her daughter out for a ride and a picnic. Their day together had been wonderful and after they had finished their meal they slowly made their way back to the castle. Isabella was excited to be getting back to her beloved father, and in her childish impatience spurred her horse to gallop. Her pony not used to being used for speed, raced wildly. Renee in fear for her daughter, urged her horse quickly after her. In her panic for Isabella she didn't see the fallen branch, her mare tripped and pitched forward, throwing Lady Renee to the ground. The frightened horse rolled in its panic to right itself, trapping the Lady Swan underneath it and crushing the life out of her.

Since that day Lord Swan had never been the same, he had turned into a cold and bitter man and the person that affected more than anyone was his daughter Isabella. Until that day Isabella had been a joyous child, at times indulged, but always loved. When her mother died she lost the love of both of her parents, something that at the age of seven she could not have understood. Luckily for Isabella the people of Alnwick Castle had loved her, and after her mother died they continued to give her their love. Instead her father became distant and controlling, choosing to behave as if Isabella was nothing more than a child of one of his servants. He had no interest in her other than keeping her a prisoner in the castle, and she was forbidden to ride ever again.

What he didn't know though, was that Isabella continued to ride. Every chance she got she would sneak out of the castle, down to the stables, and with the help of Ben the stable hand she would enjoy the only piece of freedom she could. She had spent the past eleven years as almost invisible to her father, but today was her eighteenth birthday, she was now a grown woman, and she was going to finally be able to stand up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flickered as I felt the first of the mornings light bathe my face, the instant I was awake I sat up, swinging my legs out from under the furs and almost leaping out of my bed. Today was my Birthday! I was finally 18, and at last could be called a woman. I had been waiting for this day for so long, it was going to be the day that my father came to realise I wasn't a child and I'd be able to have some say in my life.

I knew that my father had barely tolerated me since my mothers death, I had learned long ago that nothing I could do would change that, and I'd tried many many times. I'd been old enough when my mother died, that I remembered my father as he had been. He'd been my hero, no other man had seemed as big, as strong or as brave as he did. But he'd also been my friend, I remembered times when he'd chased me in the castle grounds, taught me to swim and fish or when he'd taught me to fight like a boy - much to my mothers distress.

Not only did I have to grieve over my mother's loss, but I also lost my father that day. I knew that he blamed me, if I'd not tried to gallop back that day she would never have fallen. I knew myself that I'd been to blame.

I'd barely seen my father in the subsequent years, he'd been involved in overthrowing King Richard II which had led to the crowning of the new King Henry IV. My upbringing had been taken over by the household staff. I had a loving mother in Sue Clearwater the castles housekeeper, a father figure in Sir William Black my fathers captain, and numerous brothers and sisters in the castles children. My best friends were Jacob Black, son of William, who was squire to one of my fathers knights, and Angela who was now my maid.

As I thought of Angela, she crept into the room, narrowly missing me as I leapt out of my bed. Seeing I was already awake she greeted me warmly

'Birthday Greetings Lady Isabella' she beamed at me.

Angela had been my friend since we were both babes in arms, and my father had allowed her to be my personal maid 3 years previously.

'Oh Angela, Thank you, I can't believe that I'm not a child any more. Father will have to listen to me now and let me have more freedom' I could hear the excitement and desperate belief in my voice as I spoke to her

My mind was spinning as I thought of how different my life was going to become, how could my father refuse me when I was now the lady of the castle.

Angela helped me bathe, and dressed me in my new deep blue woollen dress, I looked down and felt disappointed that I did not look any more womanly since yesterday. I was still small and slim, with moderately sized firm breasts. My mahogany coloured hair fell almost to my waist, curling gently. Angela brushed it gently until it shone, then made a coil of plaits around my head, leaving the rest of the curls tumbling down my back.

I almost skipped into the hall in my eagerness to see my father and was disappointed to find that he was busy speaking to a stranger. Unable to hear what was being said I watched as my father's stony face became harder still as he became angrier with the the man before him. Scared to watch the outcome of the confrontation, I broke my fast with a bowl of porridge that was warming by the fire. As I finished I glanced nervously across to my father to see he was now sat alone, the stranger being nowhere to be seen. I walked over to him confident that he would now treat me as an equal and that he would agree to my demands.

I walked over to my fathers table and curtseyed in front of him 'Good Morning to you father, are you well?'

He looked up at me frowning at the intrusion 'Good Morning Isabella, I am as well as ever' he spoke curtly and looked back to his food.

I needed to speak to him before I lost my new nerve

'Father, I am sure you are aware that today is my Birthday' I saw a small flinch at the words 'I am now 10 and 8 years which means that I am no longer a child, therefore I wish to ask your permission to be presented at court'

My father stared at me for what felt like an eternity, as I watched his face changed from pink, to red, to purple. The silence was broken by a roar.

'You will do no such thing!' His usually hard but handsome face was transformed in rage, causing me to take a nervous step backwards.

I gasped, not understanding the anger behind his words

'But father, why not? I am of age, do you not wish me to find a husband?' I couldn't believe that I dared to question him and by the look on his face neither could he.

'Is this what this is about Isabella? You wish to find yourself a husband?' he didn't wait for an answer to his question before continuing his rant 'I will decide when and whom you will marry, I will not have you paraded at Henry's court like a whore!'

I could not believe that my father had compared me to a whore, my eyes started to sting with the tears that were brimming there. In shame at his words and at my own weak response I looked down at the floor, unsure of how this moment had gone so terribly wrong. I looked up again, about to beg him to reconsider, when he cut me off with another roar.

'Do not dare to question me on this matter Isabella, I am your father and you will obey me' The finality of his tone told me that this conversation was over. Blinking away hot tears I picked up my skirts and stumbled as quickly as I could away from him.

There was only one place where I'd find any comfort, not even worried that he might see me, I headed straight for the stables an my beloved horse.

Not even waiting for Silver to be saddled, I mounted her and blinded by tears, galloped away from the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

I had ridden at least 5 miles from the castle before I calmed down enough to realise what I had done. I'd left the castle with no cloak covering my thin dress, my long hair was unbound and uncovered and I was riding my horse bareback. My father was right, I looked like a whore, no lady would be seen riding out like this, especially alone. I started to cry again at the thought, then controlled myself angrily when I realised I was letting my father get to me.

The sky was dark, grey clouds heavy with rain. I needed to get back to shelter before the rain fell. As I turned Silver around and started a slow canter back to the castle I thought about what my father had said to me. I'd been so angry about being refused court and at his accusation of me wanting to be a whore that I had forgotten the most important statement. He'd said that he would find me a husband! I'd always hoped that I'd find myself a suitor at court, somebody who I could fall in love with, and them me. My father cared little for me, so he wouldn't care if the man he married me to treated me well. My heart sank in sorrow, and instead of the excitement I'd felt this morning at my coming of age I suddenly felt dread.

A loud crack of thunder announced the opening of the heavens. I was close to the edge of the forest so turned silver and went quickly to get undercover of the trees. Silver was skittish due to her fear of the storm, so it took longer to get to the safety of the trees than I first thought. By the time we were deep enough in the forest to benefit from the dense cover I was soaked to the skin. The thin woollen dress clung to me like a second skin, my hair hung like rats tails and my bottom felt bruised from riding Silver without a saddle. If I'd not felt sorry for myself before, I certainly did now. I jumped down from Silvers back and sat myself down under the relative shelter of the big oak.

I'd been waiting there for a few minutes when I thought I could hear voices moving towards me. My heart started to pound with fear, I'd heard that there were bandits in these woods, how could I be so stupid as to be found here alone and so vulnerable. I listened carefully as the voices neared, and as they came closer I could hear that they belonged to a man and a woman. The woman was whining about having been caught in the rain, the man was laughing and said something quietly to the woman that caused her to gasp and then giggle.

As I didn't want to be caught in such a state of undress I decided to stay hidden and hoped they'd pass me by unseen. They seemed to stop a short way from me and as I couldn't see them through the thickness of the forest I hoped that meant I too would be hidden. I heard them dismount their horses then all I could hear was rustling of clothes, heavy breaths and whispering. I had no idea what was happening over there, but I knew that it was making me feel very uncomfortable. I knelt forward to see if I could see what was happening and gasped softly as I caught a glimpse through the trees. A woman lay on a black cloak spread out on the forest floor, her dress was bunched up around her waist leaving her naked from the waist down. But what took my breath away was the sight of the naked man between her thighs, his muscled back and taut buttocks clenched as he tried to push himself closer to her. I couldn't take my eyes off the sight before me, I didn't understand what I was seeing, I'd never even seen a man undressed before.

A load crack of thunder caused Silver to whinny loudly, I cringed, hoping that the sound had been covered by the rumble.

'Who's there?' an angry male voice demanded 'come out where I can see you'

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to mount Silver quickly enough to escape and not daring to disobey, I stood and stepped out into the clearing where they had stopped. The man was now standing whilst quickly pulling on his breeches. My eyes widened like saucers as I caught a quick glimpse of his manhood jutting away from him proudly, before it was covered causing the soft material to tent around it. I wrenched my eyes away feeling the hot blood of my blush rushing to my face. He was as tall as my friend Jacob and almost as broad, muscles showing that he was either used to manual labour or was used to brandishing a sword . As I looked at his face I was stunned by how handsome he was, light reflected off the red tones in his hair giving it the colour of bronze, eyes like polished emeralds stared at me radiating the fury that was reflected in the set of his jaw and the firmness of his stance.

'Were you spying on us peasant girl?' he demanded

'No!' I answered without even thinking that he'd taken me for a peasant. 'I .. I was sheltering from the rain, I thought that you were bandits until you came nearer' the words came out in a rush 'I didn't want to draw attention to myself in such a disarray that I kept quiet!'

My attention was so transfixed on this beautiful man that I didn't even notice the woman until she spoke

'Of course she was spying Edward! She wanted something to gossip about with the other peasant trash!' she laughed deriseively.

She looked at me like I was worthless and it sank in that they thought I was a peasant

'I'm not a p..' I stuttered

before I could get the words out the man spoke again, his mouth turned up in a curious smirk

'maybe she was hoping to learn something Lauren, did you like what you saw girl?'

I was shocked, not only did these people think I was a common peasant but they also thought I was a peeping tom

'How dare you talk to me like that!' my voice shook with anger and also the guilt that I had enjoyed watching them.

'Oh I dare many things child!' his voice was loaded with menace, and something else that I didn't understand. He walked over to me, lifted my chin with his hand and bent his head as if to kiss me. As he touched me I felt a shock of electricity jolt through me, but before his lips could touch mine, I jerked my knee up into his crotch as Jacob had taught me. The man groaned and doubled over cupping his manhood. Seeing my chance and without looking back I turned and fled, mounting Silver and racing away from the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

When we'd set out to ride the day had only been slightly overcast, but by the time we'd reached the edge of the forest the rain had started to pour down. I'd brought Lauren here before, in fact I'd brought a number of women here over the years. They saw it as a romantic spot, I saw it as a place where I could spill my seed without too much persuasion. I was getting tired of Lauren, yes she was beautiful, but other than that she held no interest for me. She'd spent most of the ride over here complaining about the weather, and after the heavens had opened her complaining turned into an annoying whining. I'm sure she thought that as I had flipped her skirts more than once that I was going to wed her. This couldn't be further from the truth, at present I had no desire to be wed. I was a score and 7 years and had earned my title and lands when fighting for the king. The title of Baron and Dunstanburgh castle had been gifted to me by King Henry after my men had aided the Earl of Northumberland to overthrow Richard II. When I married, it would be to provide an heir, not to gain estates.

I tuned out her whining as we entered the copse, lifting her off her horse I whispered into her ear that she needed to get out of those wet clothes and she answered with a gasp and a giggle. I laid my cloak on the damp leaves before lowering her down. I stripped myself of my shirt and breeches, looking down at her laid on the ground I remembered why I liked to bring her here. She was certainly all woman, curves in the right places and she knew how to please a man and I felt myself hardening in anticipation. As I covered her body with mine she pulled me into a searing kiss, I groaned as her tongue darted into my mouth, and ground myself against her silk covered body. I pulled her gown up around her waist, not wanting to fight with the many fastenings that would be needed to be opened to take it off. Running my fingers through the silky hair between her thighs I found her wet and willing, she groaned loudly as I pumped a finger roughly into her moist hole. Pulling my finger out and lining myself up I thrust my cock into her, seating myself to the hilt in her wet heat. The feel of her tight sheath squeezing around me caused me to thrust rhythmically. As I trailed kisses down her neck towards those voluptuous breasts a loud peal of thunder tore the air and the sound of a horse whinnying from behind me carried through the air. I froze, our horses were tethered in the opposite direction so I knew it was neither of those. I pulled out quickly, grabbed my breeches and stood as I quickly pulled them on.

'Who's there?' I shouted angrily, reaching for my sword 'Come out where I can see you'

Through the trees walked a girl of about 17 or 18 summers, petite and slender with dark brown hair, left undone and swirling around her waist. She looked as though someone had just pulled her out of the river, her sodden wool dress clung to every curve and I could see the points of her hardened nipples through the fabric. she looked up at me in terror, through the most beautiful brown eyes.

'Were you spying on us Peasant girl?' I demanded, her huge eyes widened further at the question and she answered quickly

'No! I was sheltering from the rain, I thought that you were bandits until you came nearer, I didn't want to draw attention to myself in such a disarray that I kept quiet!'

Her voice was angelic, and as she spoke a beautiful blush crept up from her neck and infused her face with colour. She had a look of innocence about her that I found fascinating. I could feel myself hardening again just by listening to her speak. Before I could speak again Lauren interrupted

'Of course she was spying Edward! She wanted something to gossip about with the other peasant trash!' I glanced at her angrily, I'd forgotten she was even there. The girl was starting to speak

'I'm not a p..' but I interrupted her quickly wanting to tease her a little, hoping to see her blush a little more

'maybe she was hoping to learn something Lauren, did you like what you saw girl?' I was delighted when the blush returned even more vividly

'How dare you talk to me like that!' she almost stomped her foot as she shouted at me.

I think she must be the most arousing creature I had ever seen. I lowered my voice, unable to keep my arousal out of it

'Oh I dare many things child!' I stalked over to her, put my hand to her chin to lift it up for a kiss, as I lowered my head to hers her knee came up and struck me firmly in the groin. Howling in pain, I doubled over onto the floor and watched as she made her escape.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

When I arrived back at the castle shaking and sodden, a very worried Angela helped me undress.

"What happened Isabella? Are you hurt, did someone...?' she trailed off leaving the question unfinished but I knew what she meant. I was innocent but I knew what happened between men and women and I knew that sometimes men took without asking. Oh my god, was that what that rogue had been about to do to me? At the thought of what could have happened I felt the world begin to grey, and Angela's arms surround me as I fell into a dead faint.

As I returned to consciousness, I realised that I was laid on my own bed. Angela and my father stood looking down at me, Angela with a worried expression, and my father with furious rage.

'Are you alright my lady?' Angela asked gently, hoping to deflect my fathers anger for a moment. I looked gratefully at Angela and gave a weak smile

'I think so Angela, thank you'

'Bella, Angela tells me that you returned to the castle in a state of undress and distress. Tell me what happened to you? Has your virtue been taken' his voice was quiet and ice cold, I knew he was far more dangerous now than he was when he ranted and raved.

'No father, nothing of the sort, I just had a scare that's all. I met a man in the woods that put the fear of god into me' I heard my father give a big sigh of relief before asking quietly

'Why were you in the woods Bella?' his cold eyes pierced mine and I swallowed slowly, fearful of answering

'I was out riding and needed to shelter from the rain' I lowered my eyes to my hands and waited for the eruption.

'Riding?' he demanded '

But I forbade you to ride! How dare you disobey me!' His voice rose to a dangerous level. He stared angrily at me for a moment before continuing

'I see that I have spoiled you and you have felt that you could get away with disrespecting me! Well that will end now. What you need is the control of a husband, I cannot cope with your wayward ways any longer, I shall give you over to another. I will make my decision by the end of the week!' he stood and stalked out of the chamber, slamming the heavy oak doors behind him.

I looked at Angela's shocked expression and could no longer hold back my tears, loud sobs racked my body as huge tears poured from my eyes. Angela pulled me into her arms in an effort to comfort me

'It will be all right Bella, when he calms down he'll realise that he was wrong' her voice softly trying to sooth me.

'N..N..No he won't' I sobbed 'H..He already threatened it this morning, it's some..something he's already decided' I collapsed in another bout of sobbing. Angela obviously realised that nothing she could say would help, so she laid me onto my bed and covered me gently letting me cry myself to sleep.

When I awoke it was almost time for dinner, I washed the tears from my face and Angela arrived to try and tame my hair. I still wasn't ready to fsee my father and thought about taking my meal in my room. But I knew that I'd have to face him at some point, and I'd been thinking that maybe now he'd calmed down he might actually let me make some decisions in the choosing of a husband.

The hall was bustling as I descended the stairs, my father was engaged in what looked like harsh words between him and his captain William Black. Since my mothers death he'd been a surrogate father to me, and I'd grown up alongside his son Jacob as a sister. As I walked towards them I heard my father's raised voice

'Since when did my daughters future concern you Black!' the look William gave my father was fearless

'Since you left me responsible for her when you left the estate these past 11 years, I think of her as one of my own' My fathers reply left William in no uncertain terms where he stood

'She is my property and I make the decisions regarding her care. I am Earl here, certainly not you!' as he finished speaking he turned and stalked away from the hall.

As William noticed my presence he gasped

'Oh my Bella, I'm so sorry you had to witness that. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He plans to have you betrothed before the week is out!' I closed the gap between us and took his hands in mine

'Thank you for trying to protect me, you have always been more than a father to me' I saw the tears fill his eyes as he answered

'And you will always be a daughter to me Bella' he squeezed my hands once more and left the hall.

After seeing how he'd treated William my courage in confronting my father failed me. I spent the next two days avoiding him, hopeful that by staying out of his way he'd forget all about his plans for me and have more important things to take up his time.

Mid week I entered the hall and saw my father in deep discussion with two knights who I didn't recognise. one was huge, tall and heavily muscled with dark curly hair. He'd have looked terrifying if he hadn't been grinning happily from ear to ear. The second knight was also tall, but not as heavily built, he had fair curls and a serious expression on his face as if he were making his mind up about something. My father laughed at something the bigger man said and my heart clenched as I realised that I hadn't seen my father smile or laugh since I was a child. Before any of the men could notice my presence I slipped quietly out of the hall.

As I walked morosely through the grounds I heard my name being called, turning towards the sound I saw the large figure of my childhood friend Jacob running towards me '

Bella!' he cried as he caught me, swinging me up as if I weighed no more than a feather, and spinning me around.

'Jacob, when did you get back, Oh I have so much to tell you' Jacob had been away in service of the Duke of Durham for the past six months, in preparation for taking up arms with my fathers knights.

'Has it only been half a year, I'm sure I left a tiny slip of a girl, and I return to a full grown woman' as he spoke he winked to let me know he was teasing me.

At his words the tears that were always threatening to fall started a steady progress down my face

'What's wrong? was it something I said?' Jacobs happy expression changed suddenly to one of worry, his hand took me gently by my chin as he looked me in the eyes

'Bella, tell me, what has happened' I told him about all that had happened since my birthday and watched his face as his eyes widened in shock.

'No! I won't allow him to marry you off, what about me? I just needed time to earn some lands then I was going to ask him for your hand!' I gasped and stepped away from him in shock

'Jacob, what do you mean? I've always loved you as a brother, but marriage?' his face crumpled at my words

'We were meant to be together Bella, you're my soul mate!' his voice shook with emotion as he spoke.

'Jacob No! I've never thought of you that way, please don't spoil our relationship, you're my best friend!' as I spoke those words he looked away as if unable to look at me any longer

'Bella...? I thought that we...' He shook his head then turned and ran back towards the castle. As I watched him go I wondered how I could ever have missed the changing of his feelings. My heart saddened at the thought of never being able to return his feelings, but the love I felt for him had never been anything other than what a sister feels for her brother and I knew that it would never be different.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

The end of the week came quickly but I'd managed to avoid my father completely, no more had been said about the betrothal so I was starting to relax again. I went early Friday morning to the local village to see if anybody had any problem which I, as lady of the castle, could help with. I usually helped with small problems, advice on simple disputes, herbal remedies for minor ailments, ensuring that nobody was going hungry and a hundred and one other complaints. I'd come to know all the families well and they welcomed and trusted me with their problems. Today I'd spent hours with a farmers daughter who was in labour with her third child, the labour had progressed quickly but there had been an obvious problem when she tried to expel the child. The baby had not turned the right way, so I assisted Catherine the local midwife to turn the babe. By the time the baby had been safely delivered I looked as far from being a lady as possible, my hair had loosened itself from it's braids and was damp with sweat, my dress was filthy from kneeling on the floor and I was exhausted. It was 4 hours past noon when I stepped out of the tiny cottage and started the short walk back to the castle.

I walked slowly, thinking of the tiny baby I'd helped deliver and was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the 3 riders until they were almost upon me. The sound of hooves on the track brought me out of my musings and I sidestepped quickly as I looked up at the riders. There were three men on large black stallions. the first two I recognised as the ones who spoke to my father in the hall, but having not seen me that day they dismissed me with only a brief glance. The third rider was who I'd hoped to never meet again, the man from the woods. I ducked my head, trying to cover my face with my hair, praying that he either hadn't seen me or didn't recognise me. I wasn't that lucky, the man brought his horse to a stop in front of me and laughed loudly

'Well hello, I thought that I'd never have the pleasure of meeting with you again'

As I stared at him in shocked silence, he dismounted his horse with a swift jump. Before I had chance to arrange a reply in my now empty head he strode over to where I stood. He was as devastatingly handsome as the last time we met, and although I knew I should be running from him my eyes were locked onto his. The spell was broken when he reached me and grabbed my arm roughly

'Where are you going to peasant? Finding another Knight to assault?' he grinned at me wickedly causing my heart to pound in my chest.

'Assault?' I stuttered numbly

'Do you not remember our last meeting girl? Assaulting a baron deserves punishment, do you not think?' His grip on my arm tightened and I tried to shake him off

'How dare you talk of punishing me! My father would never allow it!' anger at his words inflaming me, it was he who had assaulted me! He laughed louder, and his companions laughed with him compounding my embarrassment. I felt the colour filling my cheeks and tears of anger pricking my eyes

'What punishment do you think I should ask for?' his question was asked of his companions, whose eyes twinkled with mischief as they looked at me. The thinner of the two laughed but said gently

'Let her be Edward, I think you've punished her enough'

The giant grinned and almost shouted

'A kiss! She should give you a kiss!' I couldn't miss the wink he shot at his companion.

My eyes widened with shock, as he pulled me closer, but before I could bring my knee up to hurt him again, my body was pressed full length against his and his lips were pressed to mine. His lips moved firmly against mine as I squirmed against him in my attempt to free myself. I felt something hard pressing against my stomach, and realised in shock that it was the evidence of his desire. As I pulled away from his lips, my mouth open in horror, he crushed his lips back against me his tongue invading my open lips. As it swept around my mouth I felt heat blossoming throughout my body and felt myself begin to relax against the hard plains of his chest. When he released me my legs felt unable to support my body and I staggered backwards a few steps. He looked at me strangely, before shaking his head and mounting his horse. He didn't look at me again, dismissing me completely as he continued on his way. I watched him disappear into the distance with a strange mixture of loathing and longing in my heart. Loathing for how he had humiliated me, but longing for the kiss that I had wanted to return and continue for eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I was heading towards Alnwick castle after musing over the message the Earl of Northumberland had sent with my brother Emmett and cousin Jasper. Lord Swan had offered his daughter to me in marriage and I was travelling to give him my answer. I was my own man and had always prided myself on having earned my status in life. But the Earl had no sons and the title would die with him on his death, reverting back to the crown. Therefore I was in a bit of a quandary, unsure what my answer was to be. It had been many years since I'd travelled to Alnwick, so I thought maybe a visit would make my mind up for me. I didn't care what the girl was like, she could be an ugly duckling or a nagging bitch. She would only need to provide an heir, if she wasn't comely or pleasing then I could satisfy my lust elsewhere with one of many willing party's. Jasper's wife Lady Alice and my brother Emmett were both encouraging me to go ahead with this match, hoping I supposed that it would settle me down. Alice believed in fairy tales and happy ever afters and thought that the love of my life would be found here at Alnwick. Emmett just thought I was a fool if I turned down a chance of being an Earl.

As we rode slowly through one of the villages, a girl on the track stepped out of the way of our horses. As she glanced our way I instantly recognised her as the girl from the forest. I saw her try to evade being spotted, covering her face with her long dark hair, but I wasn't going to let her get away this time. I pulled Twilight to a stop a few feet away from her. I couldn't stop myself from laughing loudly as I addressed her

'Well hello, I thought that I'd never have the pleasure of meeting with you again' I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips.

As I jumped down in front of her I couldn't help but notice her simple beauty. She stood there staring warily at me, her hair and clothes in disarray, but she was still stunning. Dark brown curls tumbled around her oval face, eyes so dark they were almost black stared fearfully up at me. I saw in her eyes that she was thinking about running, but I wasn't finished with her yet. I took two large steps to reach her and took one of her delicate arms in mine to hold her in place

'Where are you going to peasant? Finding another knight to assault?' I grinned at her, enjoying her discomfort. She looked wary as she replied

'Assault?' her voice trembled slightly.

I was enjoying the game now so replied nonchalantly

''Do you not remember our last meeting girl? Assaulting a baron deserves punishment, do you not think?'

I watched as her anger lit up her eyes and held tighter to her arm, knowing that her anger would make her stronger

'How dare you talk of punishing me! My father would never allow it!' her voice held more fire as her anger grew.

The thought of this peasant girl running to her father made me laugh out loud, and I heard Emmett and Jasper joining in the humour behind me. At the sound of our laughter the girl started to blush, her colour changing from a beautiful porcelain to a deep rose.

I spoke to my brother & cousin over my shoulder

''What punishment do you think I should ask for?'

I posed the question seriously but I winked at them without the girl seeing, encouraging them to play along. Jasper, always concerned about others feelings answered as I knew he would.

'Let her be Edward, I think you've punished her enough' I felt the girl relax a little under my arm thinking that I would be leaving her be. Emmett came through as I knew he would, grinning and throwing me a wink as he shouted

'A kiss! She should give you a kiss!'

Already knowing that this is what he would say, I was already one step ahead of her. Pulling her into my arms and trapping her against my body, there would be no repeat of the previous injury she gave me. My lips joined with hers in a crushing kiss, her lips were soft and pliable and the feel of her soft curves touching mine ignited a fire in me. I could feel my cock stiffen against her and I pressed her deeper against me. I felt her body tense as she felt me hard against her stomach, she pulled away and her mouth opened in a small O shape as she realised what it was that was pressing into her. I pulled her back to me and covered her mouth with mine. This time I thrust my tongue inside and explored her warm moist mouth. She tasted sweet and I longed to see if she tasted as good elsewhere. I felt her relax in my arms and felt her tongue tentatively move against mine when I realised that I needed to stop. If I didn't stop now I was going to throw her down on the ground and take her right here. I pulled away reluctantly, staring for a moment or two into those beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't remember the last time that I'd been so aroused by a woman, and it confused me. She looked back at me with such fear and hate in her eyes that I needed to get away from her. I turned briskly, mounting Twilight and urging him on in the direction we'd been taking.

'Was that the girl from the forest?' Jasper asked quietly when we'd travelled some distance. I looked across at him and he was staring at me with a knowing smile on his face

'Yes cousin, why do you ask?' I looked at him questioningly

'I've not seen you so passionate with any of your women before, If I didn't know any better I'd think you were quite smitten with her' he smirked then looked to Emmett who was grinning broadly.

'I thought you were going to fuck her right there on the track, I was about to get some cold water to throw over you' Emmett laughed raucously.

'It was just revenge for her having injured me the other day, I just needed to show her that despite her intention, everything was still in working order' I laughed and Emmett reached over to slap me enthusiastically on the back.

'Come on' he laughed, 'lets go meet your new bride, lets hope she's not too much of a let down now'


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I watched the three riders disappear into the distance before I started to make my way back to the castle. I touched my fingers to my lips, concerned that I could still feel a tingle there. Shaking my head angrily at the way the kiss had made me feel, I vowed to myself that my father would be told of today's dishonour and the Baron Edward would be punished. The walk to the castle took me about an half an hour, it usually took a bit longer but I walked faster due to my anger and frustration. As I wasn't allowed to ride Silver at the moment, I went straight to the stables to check that all was in order with her care.

Ben was in the stable brushing down a huge black stallion, I looked further into the stable to see two other large horses. My chest tightened and my heart flipped in fear, could these horses belong to the Baron and his two friends? What were they doing here? I turned to Ben who had continued with his task

"Who visits us Ben?" my voice sounded strained and Ben looked up at me in surprise.

"Lady Bella, sorry I didn't see you there. These three fine stallions belong to Lord Edward, Baron of Dunstanburgh and his brother and cousin, Sir Emmett and Sir Jasper" he spoke reverently as if we rarely had such visitors.

My knees shook and my mind raced as I tried to fathom why they would be here. The two Knights had been here only a few days prior and were now back with their Lord, my father rarely had visitors and usually if they had visited once they were not in a hurry to return.

"Are you all right Lady Bella?" he questioned softly.

I looked up at Ben's concerned questioning and gave a weak smile to reassure him

"Yes Ben, I'm fine. I think today has taken a lot out of me, I'll find Angela and take my rest" At the sound of Angela's name Ben blushed softly

"Give my regards to Angela for me my Lady" he smiled at the sound of her name.

I nodded smiling at him, briefly distracted from my worry over the Baron's visit

"I will Ben" I walked away, forgetting the reason for my visit to the stable in the first place.

I couldn't go to the hall, I'd take the servants stairs at the back and find Angela. I needed time to think before I spoke to my father, and I needed to bathe and rest. On my way to my room I overheard the servant girls gossiping about the handsome Baron and his 2 Knights who had come to visit, they mentioned that the guest rooms were to be made up as the men were staying overnight. I groaned, I needed to speak to my father quickly and get these men sent away before they could cause me any more distress.

Angela was waiting in my room, laying out my best dress on the bed. She looked up as I entered and frowned as she saw my dishevelment.

"Bella! You're filthy, I'll order a bath drawn for you immediately" She must have seen the distraught expression on my face as she grabbed my arm and sat me quickly on the bed

"Bella, what is it? Did the bairn die?" she whispered worridly, she knew I had gone to the village to help with the birthing.

"No, the child was healthy. I met that rogue again, on my way back to the castle. He forced me to kiss him whilst his men watched, it was so degrading! But worse still, he is downstairs in the hall and is to be a guest in the castle overnight! I need to speak to father quickly and get him banished from the castle!" the word's tumbled out of my mouth in my distress

Angela's eyes widened in shock

"He kissed you! Was it horrible?" she stared intently at me awaiting an answer. As I thought back to the kiss and how it had made me feel I could feel the blush burning its way up my neck and filling my face with colour

"It was terrible!" I shouted the statement out, trying to make it sound more believable.

Angela looked at me and giggled

"Then why is your blush telling me that you enjoyed it very much"

I groaned, knowing that I couldn't keep anything from my best friend

"Oh Angela! He's so awful, but so handsome and the kiss made me feel all warm inside. I should have hated it, he forced himself on me!" The words came out in a fast ramble and ended in a confused sob as I put my head in my hands.

I felt the bed dip as Angela sat beside me, and her comforting arm squeezed my shoulders.

"Bella, a first kiss can be a confusing and wonderful sensation. You said yourself that the man is attractive, don't berate yourself for taking enjoyment from it" Angelas kind voice was comforting but the words just fuelled my confusion.

My face flushed again with shame and I began to shake my head slowly

"It will never happen again! When I tell my father he'll be banished and I'll never have to see him again!" I spoke the words quietly, not trusting the words that I spoke

Angela looked down sympathetically as she replied

"I'm sure that'll be true Bella, lets get you bathed, then we will go down to the hall and confront your father"

Angela did her usual difficult job of dressing me and taming my wild hair. She brushed it and curled it till it tumbled and shone around my shoulders and down my back

"Are you not braiding my hair Angela" I asked her quizzically, she never left my hair down completely as father said that men would be bewitched by the sight of a woman's hair completely unbound. Angela lowered her lashes and opened her mouth to speak as my father came barging into the room.

"Perfect" he stated looking me from head to toe

"Thank you father" I answered, puzzled by his rare compliment. With one last look he turned and strode out of the room barking out that he wanted to see me in the hall in ten minutes. I looked across at Angela expecting her to be as shocked as I by my fathers comment, but she was busying herself tidying the room. She looked across at me, straightened her back and forced a smile on her face

"Come now Bella, it looks like you'll get your chance to talk with your father after all"

As I entered the hall I couldn't rid myself of this feeling of foreboding, first my fathers unheard of compliment, then Angela's strange behaviour. The servants were still preparing the hall for what looked to be a great feast, nobody had mentioned that there would be a feast tonight. Father usually disapproved of celebrations since my mothers death, the last feast he'd given had been when the present king had visited during his campaign for the crown. I looked across the hall to see my father sat alone by the fire, he glanced up and beckoned me over.

"Sit Isabella, I need to speak with you before the start of the feast" He smiled as he spoke and my stomach clenched in fear

"What is it father? I also need to speak with you regarding an urgent matter, about one of your guests" my voice trembled, but I hoped he wouldn't notice. He frowned down at me, all traces of his smile gone from his face

"I am speaking to you Isabella, I did not give you permission to talk with me about your irrelevant matters!" I gulped and felt tears prick my eyes, I blinked them away refusing to cry in front of this mean man.

"Yes father, of course" my voice trembling with unshed tears

"I have found you a husband, tonight will be your betrothal feast. In two weeks you shall be wed" He spoke in a matter of fact way that gave no chance for argument. I couldn't speak, my mouth was suddenly as dry as a desert.

"Well girl? Aren't you going to thank me?" I gasped as I looked at him, his face held a smug smile as he looked down at me

"I told you I would no longer tolerate your wilful ways, your new husband will hopefully be able to tame you" I swallowed thickly and was able to find my voice again "Who will be my husband?" I cringed as I heard the desperation in my voice. My father appeared to look beyond me and stood away from his chair

"Ah, Edward, you've arrived at just the right time"

I followed his line of sight to stare into those familiar green eyes, eyes which widened in shock at the sight of me. He regained his composure quickly and a crooked smile lit up his face.

"Edward, this is my Daughter, the Lady Isabella" Edward walked to where I sat and bowed reverently at the waist

"Lady Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you, though you do look very familiar, have we met before?" He winked and lifted my trembling hand to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to it. I pulled my hand away, suddenly brought out of my shock

"Father! This is the rogue I told you about, the one from the woods, and today he forced a kiss upon me!" My voice sounded shrill and hysterical and as I spoke my fathers face filled with rage

"Enough!" he bellowed "How dare you speak of your betrothed in such a way. As of this afternoon Edward is your husband in all but the eyes of the church. The betrothal papers have been signed! Your things have been packed and you will leave for Edwards castle in the morning, and not a moment too soon. I can't bear another moment filled with your drama's! You will apologise to your betrothed Isabella" My fathers complete dismissal of my accusations left me stunned and humiliated in front of the very man who had caused these troubles, the man who my father said was now my husband.

I looked fearfully from my fathers furious face to Edwards gloating one, he winked again before speaking to my father

"I think I can see the problems you've been having, she obviously requires a firm handling" He turned his attention back to me, the humour gone from his face

"I think you owe your father and myself an apology Lady Isabella, we do not want to start out on the wrong foot do we?" I was furious, hot angry tears burned behind my eyes and I felt sick. My eyes flitted from my fathers face to Edwards, my father looked ready to explode but Edward's expression was unreadable. I wanted to refuse the apology, but knew that my father wouldn't tolerate it. I swallowed my anger and pride and took a deep breath before speaking. I first looked my father in the eye and spoke quietly but firmly, refusing to let either man think they had broken me

"I am sorry father, I meant no disrespect." then looking directly at Edward I mumbled

"I am sorry my Lord" my voice cracking under the strain.

A look of victory flashed across Edwards face before he spoke.

"For what are you apologising my lady?" My eyes flashed furiously to his, he was enjoying taunting me. I paused, looking back at my fathers expectant face before gritting my teeth and hissing

"I apologise for accusing you unnecessarily my lord" Edward continued to smile smugly

"Apology accepted my lady, I expect you to join me for the feast this evening. We have much to prepare for the journey to my castle in the morning"

I gritted my teeth, conceding that he may have won this battle but not the war, once I was away from my father I would escape the first chance I got. I stood and turned to my father

"May I be excused father" my voice trembled with suppressed tears.

"Do not ask me, you belong to your betrothed now" My father looked pointedly at Edward. Looking up at Edward I was stunned again at how physically attractive he really was, he stared down at me, one eyebrow raised in question.

"May I retire to my room my lord?" I cringed at the meek voice that came out of me.

"Of course Isabella, I look forward to this evening" Dipping a shallow curtsey to them both I left the hall, feeling his eyes burning into me until I was out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

Emmett and Jasper had spoken with the Earl two days prior when he had given them the message that he was searching for a husband for his only daughter Isabella. I'd asked them if they'd seen her but they said that she wasn't present in the castle during their visit. This either meant that she was a busy girl or the Earl had purposely kept her out of sight due to some physical imperfection. Neither option bothered me, I only needed a wife to breed me my heir, I didn't need a companion or bedmate. Alice was always telling me that I would one day meet my soul mate and fall in love. If only she knew how cold my heart was, she would never talk to me of love again. Over the years I'd bedded a number of women, and I had always tired of them before they tired of me.

When I met the Earl I realised he was a very bitter man, he had nothing good to say about anyone and in particular his only daughter. He told me how she had caused the death of his wife through her wayward ways, and that she continued to disrespect him by constantly disobeying him. By the time he finished talking I actually felt sorry for the girl, the man obviously only barely tolerated her. Jasper wanted me to meet the girl first before making a decision, as Alice;s husband I wouldn't expect him to have anything else other than the desire to marry for love. Emmett also wanted to meet the elusive lady Isabella, but he could see the advantage of quickly obtaining the title and lands before another suitor heard of the Earl's offer. I signed the betrothal papers and Lord Swan signed in his daughter's place. I was now legally committed to marrying the girl in a fortnights time.

After retiring to my chambers to bathe and dress for the feast I came down to the hall to meet again with the Earl. He was sat in front of the fire with a young woman. She was sat with her back to me, luscious dark curls, begging to be touched, tumbled down her back as far as her slim waist. He looked across as I walked in "Ah, Edward, you've arrived at just the right time" The girl turned to look at me and my eyes widened in shock, it was the peasant from the forest! Was this the Earl's daughter! No wonder she thought she could threaten me with her father.

As if he heard my thoughts he introduced her dismissively

"Edward, this is my Daughter, the Lady Isabella"

Despite the presence of her father I could feel myself hardening just from being near to her again, my body remembering the feel of hers against mine. I felt myself grinning as I stepped near to her.

"Lady Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you, though you do look very familiar, have we met before?" Facing away from her father I winked at the beauty in front of me and dropped her a bow before taking her hand in mine, drawing it seductively to my lips and kissing it gently. If I thought I was hard before, my manhood started to throb painfully as it strained against my breeches. I wanted this woman in my bed and I wasn't sure that I'd be able to wait the 2 weeks until we were married in the eyes of the church. Isabella pulled her hand abruptly from my grasp and turned to her father, frantically telling him of my despicable behaviour. Having spoken to her father earlier in the day, I knew he wouldn't tolerate such disrespectful behaviour from his daughter. He didn't fail me by shouting furiously at her

"Enough! How dare you speak of your betrothed in such a way. As of this afternoon Edward is your husband in all but the eyes of the church. The betrothal papers have been signed! Your things have been packed and you will leave for Edwards castle in the morning, and not a moment too soon. I can't bear another moment filled with your drama's! You will apologise to your betrothed Isabella"

I couldn't suppress the smug grin on my face and when she turned her face to me I couldn't resist giving her another wink. I wiped the look off my face before turning back to her father

"I think I can see the problems you've been having, she obviously needs a firm handling" my tone serious

I turned back to Isabella, noting the confusion and pain in her face. I needed to control the situation now if I wanted a biddable wife

"I think you owe your father and myself an apology Lady Isabella, we do not want to start out on the wrong foot do we?" my voice firm and commanding.

I could see her battling to control her anger, her rage like fire in her eyes. Controlling herself she apologised first to her father for her disrespect and then gave a cursory apology to me. Unable to let her get off so easily I pointedly asked her what she was apologising for. I got the result I wanted, seeing the fire crackle once again in her eyes. The sight of her angry and hissing aroused me further and I couldn't hide my amusement as she spat her reply back at me. Knowing that I had almost pushed her too far I decided to go more softly on her

"Apology accepted my lady, I expect you to join me for the feast this evening. We have much to prepare for the journey to my castle in the morning"

She chose to ignore the comment and turned to ask her father if she could be excused, he informed her that it was not his permission that was needed but that of her betrothed. I waited for her to ask me, enjoying the control I was having over this woman, and felt a surge of pleasure when she addressed me as my lord. Hearing the submission in her voice pleased me less than I thought it would, so I gave her permission to take her rest. As she got up from the chair and walked stiffly out of the hall I couldn't take my eyes from the perfection in front of me. I'd arrived this morning expecting just a mother for my heir, but I was going to enjoy the pleasure of having this woman in my bed very much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks to everyone that's reading and reviewing so far. This is my first fan fiction attempt and I hope you all enjoy it x**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

In all my years living in the castle I'd never seen a feast as lavish as this, In fact it was the first one that my father had let me attend. The hall was filled with knights and loyal subjects from the surrounding villages. Servants carried platters filled with a variety of meats and accompaniments. Jugs of ale and mead were being poured generously into outstretched cups, causing the mood in the hall to be relaxed and cheerful. As I walked down the stairs the hall fell quiet as everyone turned to look at me. My father sat on a raised dais with Edward and his two men. Edward stood when he saw me and raised a toast in welcome of my arrival, the hall erupted in cheers and well wishes. Holding my head high I walked over to the dais and took my seat next to Edward without acknowledging his presence. After a few moments I felt his eyes upon me before he leaned into me and pushed my hair away from my face

"You look beautiful Isabella, I look forward to taking you as my wife" He whispered the words softly, but I could not miss the emphasis he placed on the word taking.

He gently lifted a lock of my hair, bringing it up to his face and took a deep breath in. The combination of the soft words and the gentle touch caused a jolt of heat to shoot through my body, resulting in my tell tale blush. Not missing a thing Edward chuckled softly

"Are you wishing that this was our wedding night love? I can see from your face that you anticipate our match as much as I" his eyes sparkled with humour.

I looked aghast at his face, to see that smug grin back in place.

"I was thinking no such thing my lord!" I almost shouted, causing Edwards brother Emmett to look up sharply.

"Stop teasing the girl Edward" he flashed a big grin over to me then turned and winked at his brother.

The feast carried on well into the evening, Edward and his brothers had consumed copious amounts of ale and had insisted on refilling my cup of mead on a number of occasions. I was feeling quite relaxed and felt less able to fend off Edward's surreptitious touches. Throughout the evening he would lean across me and run his fingers down my arm, or stroke my cheek as he spoke into my ear. With each touch I felt warmer, and an unfamiliar sensation was growing between my legs. Filling my cup again he leaned in to whisper in my ear

"Are you ready to retire yet Isabella?"

As he spoke my name he pressed a kiss to my neck below my ear. The jolt of pleasure shot straight to my core and I couldn't hold in the gasp that exploded from my lips. Edward chuckled softly and stood, calling for silence

"My betrothed is ready to retire for the night, I am sure that she will join me in extending our thanks to you all for celebrating with us" his comment drawing loud shouts and whistles from the men.

As I stood to leave a wave of dizziness overtook me, I'd never drunk anywhere near as much mead as I'd taken tonight. Edward caught my arm before I fell and spoke quietly to my father

"I'll carry Isabella to her quarters, I think she has had too much mead" my father looked my way and nodded

"Do not stay over-long Edward, I'm sure you can wait two more weeks" his tone leaving no question.

Edward nodded and laughed again whilst lifting me into his arms, I tried to protest but with the overwhelming dizziness and the sudden exhaustion I found myself relaxing into his strong arms.

The sounds of laughter and cheering faded away as he carried me up the stone staircase to my chamber. He said nothing until we arrived in the room, he laid me gently onto the bed and began to laugh.

"Isabella, I think you will be easier to tame than your father led me to believe. Your responsiveness to me excites me, one small kiss and you almost melted in my arms" Hot shame flooded through me at the truth of his words. I'd behaved like the whore my father believed me to be.

"No! It is the mead, I've never drunk so much before and it made me behave wrongly" He ran his hand softly over my hot cheek

"You are even more beautiful when you blush Isabella, don't deny your responses to me, you've wanted me since you first set your eyes on me. As I have wanted you too" His arrogant tone infuriated me

"You are seeing things that aren't there my lord. I do not welcome this marriage, you will find that without the mead altering my perceptions, I am perfectly able to resist you" Edward's reply was arrogant

"Welcome or not, you will be my wife, and if our marriage bed is cold I will find many a willing woman to warm it for me" his self assured smirk enraged me further

"Get out of my chamber my lord, you are not my husband yet! I'm sure you will not want me to tell my father that you have molested me before our wedding night" His face seemed to pale as the grin left his face, making me feel for the first time that I was winning one of our battles.

A cold sneer formed on his lips as he met my stare, leaning forward he whispered cruelly in my ear

"Your father would not care if I took you in the hall in front of all of his guests. He could not wait to be rid of you" A loud sob tore from my throat at the cruelty and truth in his words. At the sight of my tears, confusion and pain seemed to cloud across Edwards face. He looked as if he were about to speak again but before he got chance to hurt me further with his words I pushed up at his chest.

"Get out Edward!" Although my feeble attempt to move him had little effect, he moved back away from the bed. His face began to soften but I turned away from his gaze, hoping that he would leave, burying my head in the blankets.

As I laid on my bed sobbing softly into my covers I felt a warm blanket gently placed over me, enveloping me in warmth. The events of the day had eventually caught up with me, an overwhelming tiredness swept over me and I felt myself falling into a fitful sleep. The last thing I heard was the sound of the door softly closing as somebody left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I awoke as the sun shone through the windows, in my distress the shutters had not been closed and the room was flooded with light. I'd spent most of the night waking from disturbing dreams. In one I'd been riding Silver as I was chased down by a dark knight on a black stallion, however fast we galloped the black knight was always in sight, chasing me down. The more disturbing one was in the forest where I'd first met Edward. In the dream he was again naked and pressing himself between his mistresses thighs, but as the woman turned to look at me I saw that it was in fact me spread beneath him. I woke from that one gasping and burning with a need that I couldn't understand.

It wasn't long after dawn when Angela bustled into the room, her attempt at cheerfulness did little to help the feeling of helplessness that was trying to overwhelm me.

"How did you sleep Bella? You're still dressed in your best gown, I'll never be able to get the creases out" she chattered on not waiting for any answers.

I watched as she hurried around the room, starting to pack my belongings away.

"Angela, what am I going to do? I always thought I'd be able to marry for love, not be given away as part of a prize package" Angela stopped what she was doing to comfort me.

"It will all work out, you'll see" I couldn't hear any conviction in her words, so I knew she didn't believe what she was telling me.

"How can it! Lord Edward is as cruel a man as my father, he goes out of his way to goad me, it will never be a love match" Angela sat down on the side of the bed and started to cry, soft sobs racked her body and she dropped her head into her hands

"Whatever's wrong?" I cried, I'd never seen her so upset before.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe your father's forcing you to marry that man. They say he has a different mistress each week, and that when he's finished with one he has them sent away from the castle. Each one has thought they'd be the one to capture his heart, but it's said he hasn't got a heart to give." as she finished her sobbing continued causing the bed to shake softly.

"Who told you such tales Angela? You should know not to listen to castle gossip. Anyway, if he's busy with his many mistresses then he'll have less time to be bothering me"

Even as I said the words my heart broke at the loss of love before it could even begin. Why would I be any different to the other women he bedded, I'd be wife in name only, no better than a breed mare.

After Angela packed my possessions and dressed me in my travelling gown, I left my chamber for the last time and journeyed to the hall to break my fast. When I arrived Sir Jasper and Sir Emmett were the only ones sat eating. Emmett waved me over, and unable to resist that grin, I sat down beside him.

"Good morning Lady Isabella, I take it you slept well?" I had a good feeling about Emmett, what you saw was the true him.

"Thank you, I did. Please call me Bella" all of my friends called me Bella, I'd never liked the formality of Isabella.

"Bella it is then" he boomed loudly.

Jasper looked across at me thoughtfully

"Are you ready for the journey to Dunstanburgh Bella?" Jasper was quite the opposite to Emmett, quietly spoken and introverted but I could tell by his eyes that he was a kind man.

"Yes Sir Jasper, my things are packed. When shall we be leaving?" The journey to Dunstanburgh would not take long, less than an hour by horse.

"Lord Edward wants to be back home before noon, so I would think we will be leaving soon. Have you said your goodbyes?" Jaspers thoughtfulness touched me and I found myself liking him more.

"Most of them, there are one or two that I must find before I go" I finished my breakfast and rose from the table, as I walked away Jasper called out

"Bella, he may not seem it yet, but Edward is a good man." shocked by his words, I could only nod before continuing on my way.

I made my way to the training yard, hoping to say two goodbyes in one. My wish was granted when I saw William and Jacob Black practising with their swords. As soon as Jacob saw me he dropped his sword and ran to greet me.

"Oh Bella, I can't believe you're leaving. Your father's certainly sunk low this time, marrying you off to that heartless bastard Lord Cullen" as he spoke he pulled me to him in a close embrace, his hand smoothing the hair from my brow.

"If you ever need me, I'll come for you" his voice cracked with emotion before he placed a gentle kiss onto the top of my head. I squeezed back, feeling comfort in his arms

"Thank you Jacob, I will never forget our friendship" my own voice broke as tears fell softly down my cheeks. William, seeing Jacobs reluctance to let me go, gently pulled Jacob away. William's face was full of pain as he looked down on me

"If I could do anything to help you I would, you have always been a beloved daughter to me. I could not have been prouder of the fine woman you have become. Lord Cullen had better realise what a lucky man he is gaining in you as his wife or I will come down on him like a thousand men!"

Unable to hold back, I threw myself into his arms and clung to him as I had done when I was still a child. I don't know how long I had stood there in William's arms but a cough behind me brought me to my senses. Looking over my shoulder I saw that Lord Edward stood behind us, dressed from head to toe in black. I wiped my eyes quickly to rid them of tears, but not before he caught sight of them.

"Lady Isabella, I don't know what sort of behaviour your father allowed, but I do not approve of my wife consorting with knights and squires" His jaw was tight and his skin pale, a sign that he was very angry but his voice was quiet and controlled.

I swallowed painfully, my mouth incredibly dry

"My lord, this is William Black and his son Jacob. Sir William practically raised me after .." I never got chance to finish what I was saying before he cut me off.

"Isabella! Go and wait for me in the hall, don't make me ask you twice" Not daring to argue I lifted my skirts and ran back to the hall, not waiting to hear what words were passed between the three men.

I was openly sobbing by the time I entered the hall, my surrogate mother Sue Clearwater, pulled me into her arms.

"Let it out child, everything will look better after, I promise" Her soothing voice calmed me down and I started to relax.

She stroked my hair as she told me how proud my mother would have been if she could see the fine young woman I'd become. This started a bout of fresh tears

"But if she had still been here I wouldn't be leaving" I declared loudly.

Sue continued to sooth me

"Did you think that you'd never have to marry child? I agree that your father went about it wrongly, but some good will come out of it, you'll see. I haven't met anyone yet that couldn't love you" I sighed before replying sadly

"Except my father" Sue's silence showed her agreement with me.

I sat in her arms for a few minutes more, before Emmett announced that it was time to leave. I stood and looked around the hall, searching for the one person that should have been there for me. My father didn't even think enough of me to wish me farewell. I wouldn't cry again, all of my tears had been used up on the people that truly cared for me and I would forever hold them in my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

When Isabella entered the hall for our betrothal feast I was struck again by her elegant beauty. I could tell by the way she held herself that she was unaware of the affect she had on the men in the room. When she sat down beside me she made it quite clear that she was going to ignore my presence. This amused me, I was not used to being anything other than the centre of attention and tonight would be no different. I knew many ways to seduce a woman, and had found none that could resist me yet. I leant into her and pushing her hair away from her face whispered softly into her ear

"You look beautiful Isabella, I look forward to taking you as my wife" I placed heavy emphasis on the word taking, hoping she would understand the implication.

Pulling a lock of her hair to my nose I inhaled her delicious scent, fresh cut flowers and strawberries. Her response thrilled me, her eyes dilated and that beautiful blush crept up her face. I wanted to take her into my arms and kiss her breathless, but for now I would have to make do with a bit of teasing. I laughed softly

"Are you wishing that this was our wedding night love? I can see from your face that you anticipate our match as much as I" her angry retort made me think I'd maybe hit a nerve and I smiled inwardly.

The night passed quickly, every opportunity I got I stroked or caressed her. By the end of the night she was relaxed and even seemed to enjoy my touch. I could see that she had drunk too much mead and looked exhausted. Leaning close to her I asked if she was ready to retire and pressed a soft kiss to her neck, resulting in an audible gasp from those luscious lips. I was overwhelmed by my need to possess this women, and whether she believed it or not, her responses told me that she wanted me to. When she stood to leave the hall she swayed softly, grasping her arm to prevent her falling I told her father I would take her up to her chambers.

Swinging her up into my arms I felt her tense against me before relaxing into my arms. The feel of her body this close to me was almost too much to bear, how I was going to keep my hands off her in her chamber I didn't know. My cock was hard and begging for some attention, I couldn't remember when I'd been this desperate to get my release. Pulling her closer to me, we entered her chamber. As I laid her onto her bed, she looked so wanton, I laughed seductively

"Isabella, I think you will be easier to tame than your father led me to believe. Your responsiveness to me excites me, one small kiss and you almost melted in my arms" her face flushed angrily as she blamed the mead for her desire.

She continued to argue that the marriage was not welcome to her, and that without the mead she would be able to resist me. Did she think that I would endure a cold marriage bed, I'd never been short of willing bed partners and the addition of a wife wouldn't change that. I'd taken her jibes in good humour until she threatened to tell her father that I had molested her, I'd always been quick to anger and I needed to take that self satisfied look off her face. Knowing her weakness I leaned into her and whispered viscously into her ear

"Your father would not care if I took you in the hall in front of all of his guests. He could not wait to be rid of you" I got the response I wanted but couldn't understand why it didn't please me.

As soon as the tears started to fall I wanted to take the words back. Before I could speak she pushed weakly against my chest and told me to leave. Torn between wanting to pull her into my arms and doing as she asked, I moved to the edge of the bed. She'd turned her face into the covers to muffle her crying but the sound of it angered me. I wasn't angry with Isabella, I was furious with myself for being so cruel. As the crying quietened, I pulled a cover from the chest at the end of the bed and covered her gently with it. Her breathing slowed and I recognised that she was falling to sleep. Not wanting to disturb her further I quietly left the room.

The next morning I slept late, Emmett and Jasper had just finished their breakfast when I arrived down in the hall.

"You've just missed Bella" Emmett's cheeriness at this hour was frustrating

"Who's Bella?" I asked, assuming it was some busty servant who'd caught his eye

"Your bride to be Isa...Bella!" I frowned at his familiarity

"I don't think you should call her that Emmett"

"She told us to, hasn't she told you?" he smiled already knowing the answer.

I ignored his question, annoyed that he'd hit a nerve. I assumed that everyone called her Isabella as that was how her father referred to her. Jasper was staring at me across the table

"Are you alright Edward, you look agitated. Is everything good with Bella?" Not him too!

"Yes fine" I snapped, not wanting to discuss it further.

Jasper continued to talk

"I think she went to say her goodbyes, she headed over to the training ground" I nodded curtly at Jasper, thankful for the information.

Maybe I could find her and apologise for my harsh words last night.

As I walked over to the training ground I caught sight of Isabella in a close embrace with a boy of about 17 summers, he was as tall as me but broader across the chest. I recognised him as one of the squires from Durham's estate. He placed a kiss on her head and her arms held him tighter. I almost growled with the fury inside me, how dare he touch what is mine. As I neared the field the older man pulled her away and after talking intimately with her embraced her closely. Controlling my anger I walked up behind them. Was Isabella a whore? Her father had promised her to me as a maiden, but after witnessing this degrading display how could I be sure. When the embrace continued I coughed to make them aware of my presence. Isabella turned and looked over her shoulder, she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Was this a lovers goodbye? Keeping a tight control on my anger I spoke quietly

"Lady Isabella, I don't know what sort of behaviour your father allowed, but I do not approve of my wife consorting with knights and squires" she started to introduce me to the two men but I wasn't interested in her explanation, I wanted theirs.

Ordering her back to the hall, I turned to the men.

"Can you explain to me what you were both doing out here with my wife?" the young pup muttered under his breath

"She's not your wife yet" My fist met his jaw before he had chance to blink.

As he fell into the dirt I turned to the man who was obviously his father. He looked furious, but was obviously as good as I at keeping it controlled

"I don't want any trouble Lord Cullen, for Bella's sake. She was just saying goodbye to family. She's a good girl, who deserves a good husband and I hope that is what you are" He turned to his son who was stirring on the ground then looked back to me.

"You're a very lucky man, take good care of her" As he knelt down to help his son I turned and walked back to the castle. Was the girl going to make a laughing stock of me? I'd soon teach her that she was mine and mine alone. It was time to take my young bride home.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

As we rode up to Dunstanburgh castle I was impressed by it's beautiful location. It sat proudly on a rocky peninsular jutting out into the sea, and looked like it rose from the water itself. As we rode nearer, the huge iron gate in the outer wall opened and two knights rode out to meet us.

"Lord Cullen, welcome home" The first knight, a stocky dark haired man, spoke warmly, genuinely pleased to see his lord.

The second knight had long dirty blonde hair tied at his nape, he also welcomed Edward back but the insincerity of the words was obvious and I couldn't help but notice the sneer on his face. Edward seemed unaware of the lack of respect his knight gave him and received the welcome gladly, so I thought that I'd maybe misjudged it. Edward called me forward

"Isabella, I'd like you to meet my good friends Felix and James, James is also the captain of my knights" Felix smiled brightly at me and nodded his head

"Pleased to meet you my Lady" his eyes sparkled at me before he turned to Edward grinning widely.

The second knight looked me from head to toe, making me feel like a prize mare. Finishing his perusal he smiled lasciviously

"Lady Isabella, I'm very pleased to meet you. If I can ever be of assistance to you, just ask?" Something about the way he put emphasis on my name made my hackles rise.

I felt my blush colour my face due to the intense discomfort I felt. Looking away I felt Edward's eyes on me, I looked up to see him trying to control his anger. Had he seen me respond to James with a blush and misinterpreted it? I looked away again, feeling the burn in my face get hotter still. Emmett must have noticed the change in Edward's demeanour as he urged his stallion forward and clapped him hard on his back.

"Come on Eddie, don't you want to show Bella the inside?" he laughed loudly and rode through the gate.

Without giving me another look Edward followed him inside. As I rode past James I looked straight ahead of me, avoiding his leering stare. Jasper, seeming to sense my discomfort, dropped in behind me and shielded me from his gaze.

The castle was richly decorated compared to my fathers hall, I must have shown my surprise on my face as Jasper laughed quietly

"Most of this is Alice's influence" I looked up at him, raising my eyes in question?

He nodded over my shoulder as a small dark haired girl raced across the hall, launching herself into his arms.

"Jasper, I've missed you!" turning to look at me and without pausing for breath she squealed

"Is this Bella? Oh I've been so looking forward to you coming. I just know you'll be really happy here, this will be so good for Edward, I've got a real good feeling about it" The words tumbled out without pause and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry Bella, what my wife means to say is Hello" Jasper smiled indulgently at his wife as she beamed up at him.

I could tell from their behaviour that theirs was a love match, and it was reflected in the way they looked at one another. Alice looked back at me grinning from ear to ear

"Bella, I think we're going to be the best of friends. Shall I show you to your room. I decorated it especially for your arrival. Edward wanted you to be happy here." I was sure the last part was a stretch of the truth.

From what I'd seen so far Edward had very little desire to please me. Feeling happier than I had for days I let Alice lead the way to what was to be my room for the unforeseeable future.

After Alice took me to see my room she called for a serving girl to draw me a bath. The girl who came in was bubbly with wild curly hair.

"Hello lady Isabella, I'm Jessica. Lady Alice asked me to prepare your bath" I was really tired from the events of the day so far and a bath would be most welcome.

Jessica unlaced my gown and helped me into the bath, the water was fragranced with freesia and rose and its heady scent filled the chamber. I relaxed for the first time since my betrothal had been announced and luxuriated in the water. I'd barely been in the bath for five minutes when Alice arrived loudly in the room in a flurry of dresses, perfumes and other paraphernalia that I'd never seen before.

"I've brought you some of my gowns to try on, I've found 3 that would be perfect for you. This blue one in particular will suit your colouring to the ground" before I had chance to answer in protest she continued speaking

"Hurry up Bella, I need time for your hair to dry so I can dress it ready for tonight's feast. Edward said you'd be too tired for a feast, but we can't not welcome Edward's betrothed to Dunstanburgh can we?" I sighed a little too loudly, as all chance of retiring for the night vanished before my eyes.

"Alice, I think Edward is right, I am really tired and It's been a really long day already" I gave her my best pleading look but she dismissed it completely and turned to Jessica

"Help Lady Bella finish her bath while I go and speak to the cook, I'll be back in half an hour to dress her hair and don her robes" She smiled brightly at me before leaving the room as quickly as she came.

Two hours later and Alice had styled my hair so it tumbled down my back and around my shoulders in soft shiny curls. The gown that she dressed me in was a gorgeous midnight blue that dipped low and showed the swell of my breasts. I hadn't wanted to wear such a revealing gown, but Alice insisted that not only was it the height of fashion, but that it suited me perfectly. I followed Alice down to the large hall. Compared to the feast my father had put on for my betrothal I was surprised by how few people were here. Emmett and Jasper were sat at a large table with Edward and twenty or so Knights were also sat at benches around the hall. Alice motioned me forward to sit down next to Edward which I did reluctantly. Edward glanced at me briefly before turning his back and continuing to talk to Emmett. I wondered at his behaviour as I looked around the rest of the hall, feeling very uncomfortable. Edward's men stared openly at me, some not even attempting to hide their leers. The most obvious was James who stared blatantly at my breasts, before looking back to my face with a sly smile. I blushed hotly and looked down to my plate, which had been laden with food by one of the servers. Alice and I were separated by Jasper, and I wished that she was next to me so I would not feel so much like the centre of attention. I could feel tears of anger and embarrassment threatening to spill from my eyes. I knew Edward was a pig, but why had he brought me here if he was just going to ignore me and let his men ogle me. I felt Jaspers eyes on me and glanced at him to see him smiling reassuringly at me.

"Are you OK Bella?" he questioned softly. Looking down again I swallowed thickly, feeling the tears about to fall, unable to answer. Seeing my distress he whispered quickly to Alice. Alice stood abruptly, shouting loudly

"Oh dear, I've spilt some ale on my favourite gown. Bella you must come and help me salvage it" not giving me chance to refuse she grabbed my hand and dragged me from the hall.

The instant I was out of hearing distance, the tears fell. Alice pulled me to her as I sobbed quietly.

"Oh Bella, surely it can't be as bad as all that?" I waited till my sobs subsided enough to speak.

"Why did he bring me here if he doesn't even want me. I didn't want to come here, nobody gave me any choice in the matter. I don't want to get married!" the words poured out of me, interrupted only by the occasional hiccough.

"What makes you think he doesn't want you Bella?" Alice questioned softly.

I looked at down in shame as I replied

"He's made it quite clear that he's only marrying me for an heir and he didn't even acknowledge me in there. He ..he..let his men stare at me as if I was a cow at market" Alice's forehead wrinkled as she puzzled over my statements.

Hearing footsteps we both looked up to see Edward walking towards us.

"What are you two doing out here?" his question was directed at us both, but his angry scowl was focused on me alone.

Alice replied for me

"Bella came to help me sort out my dress.." Edward cut her off crossly

"Then why has Isabella been crying? I'd like you to leave us alone Alice!"

She opened her mouth to speak again, then seeing the look on Edwards face, thought better of it. When she walked back to the hall, Edward turned his attention back to me

"What's all this about Isabella? Did you think you could flaunt yourself in front of my men and there would be no repercussions?" I looked at him in shock, my eyes wide and dilated.

"I don't know what you mean? I've never flaunted myself!" Edwards laugh was derisive

"What do you call that dress?" To demonstrate he reached out and ran his fingers over the exposed swell of my breasts.

"I pulled away, gasping

"Alice brought me this dress to wear" Grabbing my hand he pulled me hard against him

"And what about the way you threw yourself at James today, I saw how you looked at him!" before I could deny his question, his lips crashed against mine in a punishing kiss.

At first I was rigid in his arms, lips cold and unmoving. His tongue flicked over my lips and I felt heat radiate out from deep in my stomach. My lips parted and having a life of their own began to move against his. His tongue gently explored my mouth and hearing a soft moan, was surprised to hear it was my own. Pulling me closer to him I could feel the evidence of his desire heavy against my stomach. Embarrassed by both his and my own response I tried to pull away, he pressed me harder against the wall and his hand reached up to caress my breast. I broke the kiss, shocked by the touch.

"Edward! Please...don't!" keeping his hand on my breast, he moved his thumb in lazy circles over my nipple.

I closed my eyes against the pleasure that shot to my core, hoping that I could conceal my responses. I opened them to find his green eyes boring into mine. The expression on his face was a combination of desire and anger, his voice husky

"Don't ever forget that you are mine Isabella! No man will ever touch you but me, and I intend to touch you whenever I please" He let go of me abruptly, leaving me sagging against the wall and strode back to the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks everyone for continuing to read, I'll try and update weekly or at least fortnightly depending on work and family commitments.**

**Please continue to review - it lets me know that I'm on the right track xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – Thanks to all of you who are continuing to read and big thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing, it lets me know I'm doing OK xx**

EPOV

The journey home from Alnwick was uneventful, Isabella went out of her way to avoid riding up front with me. Choosing instead the company of Emmett and Jasper. I was still angry about the incident I'd witnessed earlier with the boy and his father. I wanted to believe that the scene had been an innocent farewell, but Blacks' response to me had been more than protective of Isabella. He was harbouring some deep feelings for the girl, feelings that needed to be quashed immediately. As we rode I thought about Emmett and Jaspers response to her. They seemed to have developed an instinctive protection of her that I'd never seen them show towards any of my other women before, I thought back to this morning and how they were both full of Bella this and Bella that. I couldn't deny my own attraction to her, physically she was perfect for me. I was drawn to her deep brown eyes and those glossy dark lock that I longed to run my fingers through. From that first meeting in the woods I had needed to have her in my bed and now circumstances were handing her too me on a plate. I couldn't remember a time when I'd desired a woman so much, in my life there had always been a steady stream of women. If one wasn't available to warm my bed, then there were always three more who would. Maybe it was just the fact that I was going to have to wait to take her, that intensified the lust. I couldn't deny though that she intrigued me. The fact that she was riding in the forest that day, when her father had obviously forbidden her, showed a hidden spark. It promised that she had fire in her, and I was feeling torn between curbing that spark and fanning the flames.

When we arrived back home, James and Felix rode out to greet us. Both men were close friends of mine, James and I had both trained in Normandy together and I'd made him the captain of my knights around five years ago. After introducing Isabella to them both I was stunned by her reaction to James. Having spent many years with James I knew he was a popular choice with the ladies, but luckily we had always seemed to have differing tastes in women. James introduced himself to Isabella and her face flooded instantly with that blush that I found incredibly arousing, but not when it was directed at one of my men. I felt my anger rise as I stared at the colour rising from her neck to her face, sensing me staring she looked my way only to blush harder and look away. I felt an overwhelming need to show her who she belonged to, but knowing that would show as a weakness in front of my men, I turned my horse and rode in through the open gates.

I spent the rest of the afternoon dealing with issues that had arisen during my absence, Alice found me just as I was finishing up.

"Edward, I just knew that she would be the one, I'd had such a good feeling about this" as usual she spoke fast, leaving no opportunity for any response

"She's as beautiful as I thought she would be, when are you having the ceremony? I need time to make a suitable dress, and one for myself as maid of honour" the words tumbled out quickly before she paused for breath.

"Alice, give me chance to catch up!" I snapped, not meaning to take my irritation of the day out on her.

"I'm glad you approve, but do not be expecting romance to blossom. Isabella will be the mother of my heir, nothing more. You should know by now that I have never settled for one woman, and I do not expect to change that now. Wife or not!" Alice looked slightly taken aback at my harsh words, but quickly shook them off.

"I decorated a room for Bella in the west tower, I was sure you'd want her to be comfortable. I also organised a small feast to welcome Bella to the castle tonight, she deserves to be honoured by your men" her tone left little room for argument, but being used to Alice taking over I tried to argue back

"Alice, Isabella has had a tiring day, and I'm sure she would rather rest. I'd also appreciate if you'd move her belongings to the chamber adjacent to mine until the ceremony can be performed. In answer to that question, we will be wed in 10 days time after the banns have been read" Alice nodded briskly, then shook her head

"No Edward, Bella needs to be acknowledged as your betrothed, I'll go now and ready her for the feast, she can rest later. I'll have Jessica move her things to the chamber next to yours immediately." She turned quickly, a smile on her lips and before I could protest again, she was gone.

I watched Isabella as she walked into the hall, she was without doubt the most exquisite creature I'd ever laid my eyes on. Alice had obviously had a hand in getting her ready for the feast. Her hair tumbled around her shoulders in voluminous waves and curls. She'd been poured into a midnight blue gown that showed an ample amount of her pert creamy breasts, that made me ache to reach out and touch them. She looked uncomfortable as always, her face a soft pink as Alice guided her over. I looked back to Emmett as she approached the table, not wanting her to notice my intense perusal, but not before I noticed the effect that dress was having on my men. Every man in the room was suddenly gaping openly at the woman who was to be my wife. Was this her intention, to flaunt herself at my men like she had with James earlier. I could barely control my temper as she sat down, I wanted to drag her out of there and put her in something more fitting. I didn't understand, I'd never been concerned with what my men thought of the women I took to my bed, or how they presented themselves. With Isabella it was different. I wanted to throw every man out of there for daring to even glance at her, her body was for my eyes only, but that would show feelings that I wasn't even close to admitting. Instead I looked briefly her way, then tried to dismiss her from my mind. I felt her presence burning at my side and I had to battle with myself so I wouldn't turn and drink her in. I knew if I looked, I'd be carrying her up to my chambers without a backward glance . She sat in silence and I heard jasper murmur something softly in her ear. As I waited to hear her response, Alice suddenly stood up and began loudly making a fuss about some ale on her dress, I turned as Alice dragged Isabella from her chair, and briefly glimpsed the distressed look on her face. Jasper shook his head at me as they walked out the hall, warning me to let them both go. My anger flared again, Jasper should know better than to warn me off about something that was not his concern. I stood and followed them into the hall.

I heard Isabella crying before I caught sight of them both, sitting in a darkened alcove. Alice had her in her arms and was talking soothingly to her, stroking her hair as she talked. I wasn't sure how that made me feel, I was torn between wanting to hold her in my arms and comfort her, or demand answers from her. Why was she upset? Was it because she wanted to be back with that Jacob boy or that she wanted to be with James. Those thoughts made me even angrier, how dare she behave this way in front of my family and my men. I needed to let her know sooner rather than later whose property she was and mark her as my own. She'd forget about anyone else soon enough. What I couldn't understand though was the sick feeling in my stomach at the thought of her wanting another man, it made me want to punish the object of her affections and keep her away from them. What was the matter with me? I needed to bed the girl soon and get her out of my system, it must be all the waiting that was the problem and the fact that I hadn't spilled my seed for over a week.

"What are you two doing out here?" I gritted my teeth as I asked, directing the question at my betrothed. Isabella looked up at me with her mouth slightly open, tears glistening in her eyes.

Alice began to answer for her, rambling something about a dress ruined by ale. I cut Alice off sharply, not being in the mood for her incessant chatter, and asked her to leave us alone. When I was sure she'd left us I turned my attention back to Isabella. I was taken aback by how beautiful and vulnerable she looked right now. Her hair was tousled and a lone dark curl fell in front of her eyes, begging my fingers to caress it. Tears continued to roll slowly down her reddened cheeks, and her lips were swollen and moist. I'd never wanted a woman so much as I wanted Isabella right now, and that feeling frustrated me. I would not let this woman control my desires, if she was to be my wife I could not let her have this hold over me.

"What's all this about Isabella? Did you think you could flaunt yourself in front of my men and there would be no repercussions?" I directed my frustration into anger as I questioned her, she looked back at me in innocent horror and I felt a pang of guilt at my accusation.

She answered defensively

"I don't understand? I've never flaunted myself!" not trusting myself to believe her, I laughed at her protests and commented on the beautiful dress that she was wearing.

As I spoke I couldn't resist reaching out and drawing my finger over the tantalising swell of her breast, feeling myself harden painfully at the silky feel of her skin. As she pulled away denying my words I pulled her to me, still venting my anger in childish accusations. Before she could speak again, I lost all control and pressed my lips to hers in a demanding kiss. At first as I moved my lips against hers she remained stiff in my arms, flicking my tongue across her lips seemed to be her undoing. She moaned deeply and parted her lips against mine, melting languidly in my arms as I explored her mouth with my tongue. I pressed myself against her body, trying to relieve the intense ache in my manhood as I felt the heat radiate from her core. Feeling her pull slightly away I pushed her hard against the wall, leaving her no way of escape as I lifted my hand and cupped one of those creamy breasts. That movement seemed to break the moment as she pulled away and gasped

"Edward! Please...don't!" seeing her battling between her own desire and a sense of propriety I continued with my caress, lazily running my thumb over her nipple.

Her nipple hardened against my thumb and seeing the pleasure flash across her face I almost took her right there. I battled with my own desire and felt angered again at the effect she had on me, as she opened her dilated eyes I knew I needed to take back my control

"Don't ever forget that you are mine Isabella! No man will ever touch you but me, and I intend to touch you whenever I please" my voice surprised me, laced heavily with lust and anger. I tore myself away from her, needing to get away from the spell that she seemed to have cast over me, and strode angrily back to the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

I felt so confused after Edward left me in the alcove. I sat there alone for a while in an effort to compose myself, trying to explain to myself what had just happened. His kisses had awoken a fire in me that I'd never felt before and he'd left me aching for his touch again. My skin was ultra sensitive, my nipples tingled and my womanhood throbbed with a need I couldn't explain. I felt ashamed of these feelings I was having as I couldn't reconcile them with the man that Edward was. He was arrogant, selfish and at times cruel. He had no regard for my feelings at all and he made me feel like his possession, not a woman in my own right. I'd been waiting for years to be freed from my fathers' control to find myself betrothed to a man who also wanted to inhibit my freedom. Edward was undeniably attractive, he was physically everything I desired, but I could never fall in love with a man who behaved the way he did. This thought saddened me and I was suddenly filled with thoughts of Jacob. I maybe hadn't returned his feelings in the way that he wanted me to, but I had loved him like a brother. If I'd agreed to marry him I would have lived my life free and adored, he would have given me the space I needed to stretch my wings and fly. I dismissed these thoughts sadly though, it would just have been another form of prison, married to a man who I didn't love in the way he wanted. I shuddered, knowing that in just over a week I would be married to Edward, and that my chances of ever finding love and happiness would be over.

The next few days passed too quickly, my things had been moved to a room near to Edwards. It was not as big or pretty as the one that Alice had put me in when I arrived, lacking any feminine touches at all, so it confirmed that it had not been Edwards idea to put me there. My chamber was adjacent to Edwards but I never saw him retire there in the evening or come out in the morning. I began to doubt that he stayed there at all, choosing to spend his time in one of his many women's beds. My sleep had been restless and full of strange dreams. A few times I had awoken to the feel of hands gently caressing my hair, my scalp tingling pleasantly with the touch. By the time I'd opened my eyes the sensation had stopped, and the room empty, leaving me believing it to be just a dream. These moments had left me feeling bereft, I would feel comforted and loved for the first time in my life as I awoke, then feel deeply lonely as I realised it was just my imagination and never likely to be anything more.

Alice had spent the days in a whirlwind of fabrics and lace, determined to have my dress ready for the weekend. She'd brought in a number of seamstresses in from the local villages in order to get the dresses completed on time. Even as unhappy as I was about my impending marriage, I couldn't help but be swept along with her contagious excitement. The dress she had designed for me was undeniably gorgeous. Made of white shot silk it skimmed my figure before flaring gently from the hips. Gold filigree lace decorated the bodice which was cut low in a deep V showing a generous swell of my breasts. For my hair she'd designed a gold circlet that represented eternity, and she planned to let my hair curl naturally around my shoulders. I couldn't deny that she knew what she was doing, if anyone could make me feel beautiful, Alice could. During the fittings she had questioned me relentlessly about my behaviour at the feast, unable to believe that Edward didn't have strong feelings for me. I explained that I had been overtired and emotional, which seemed to pacify her but I didn't tell her about the kiss or Edwards proclamation of ownership. In Alice's head we were blissfully in love and were going to begin wedded bliss together, I didn't want to be the one to ruin that illusion for her.

Edward seemed to be completely avoiding me, I'd barely seen him at all since the night of the feast. I'd watched him down at the training yard, sparring with his men. I was shocked by how powerful he looked as he swung his sword, making it look so easy. I was sure he caught sight of me watching, as I noticed his eyes narrow in my direction before he turned his back blocking me from his sight. At meal times he barely acknowledged me at all, a cursory nod and a tight "Isabella" were all I got from him, before he would turn and talk to Emmett or Jasper. I felt so unwanted, the man who I was to marry couldn't even bear the sight of me, I didn't think I'd ever felt so unhappy before. Was I that horrible that my own father and husband didn't want me. Because of Edwards lack of attention, James seemed to think he could have free access to me. He sought me out wherever I was, sitting by me in the hall and walking with me in the courtyard. The more time I spent with him, the more unnerved I became by him. His attention was getting more and more personal and I was always relieved when he left me alone. After a morning spent with Alice and the seamstresses, I needed some air and time on my own. I walked out into the courtyard, ready for a bit of my own company. I'd been out for less than 5 minutes, watching the stable hands exercising the horses, when James appeared behind me.

"You're looking particularly beautiful today Isabella" he whispered quietly into my ear.

I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance, and he laughed at my discomfort. I cried out in surprise

"James! I didn't see you" turning towards him I backed away a few steps, stopping as I felt the castle wall behind me.

"I'm sorry my pet, I never meant to startle you" he grinned slyly at me.

I glanced quickly around, to see if there was anyone else around, suddenly feeling very intimidated by his close proximity. The stable hands were already leading the horses away, back to the stables, leaving us entirely alone. He placed one hand beside my head on the wall, and stepped in closer. His eyes scanned my body, lingering a little to long on my breasts

"I can see why Edward needed to have you, you really are exquisite" his voice lowered as he spoke and his other hand reached out and he dragged his fingertips down my cheek and over my lips.

Repulsed by his touch I sidestepped out of his way speaking sharply

"Don't touch me, you have no right to do that. Edward wouldn't like you touching me!" my voice sounded much braver than I felt and I could feel myself begin to tremble.

James threw his head back and laughed derisively

"Edward doesn't care what happens to you! Once you've bred him a child, then you and I will be able to have some fun. Edward has always shared his little whores with me and I don't think that you will be an exception." he reached out again and patted my cheek

"I look forward to that day Isabella, it will be sooner than you think. It's just a shame I won't get to be your first," he grinned again, licked his lips then sloped away.

The tremors that I'd felt beginning now turned into all encompassing shudders and I slid down the wall to the floor. I sat there with my arms wrapped around my knees wondering how things could have possibly gotten this bad. Would Edward really give me to James? I could see no reason why he wouldn't, he had made it quite clear that my presence wasn't wanted. My heart broke as I realised that my demands on my father had brought me to where I was now. I had no-one to blame but myself. I cried quietly and barely even noticed the rain at first, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. By the time it came sheeting down, I no longer cared about the discomfort. It felt good to feel something other that this feeling of helplessness. My cloak was no longer offering any protection and my gown was clinging to my skin like a wet rag. I had no idea how long I'd been sat there when I heard my name being called above the sound of the rain

"Lady Isabella? Lady Isabella, you need to get up, you're soaked" I looked up slowly to see a beautiful girl stood in front of me, her lustrous golden hair covered with her cloak.

I recognised her as one of the women who was helping Alice with the dresses. My slow working brain threw me her name

"Rosalie, please just leave me be" my voice was weak and could hardly be heard above the downpour.

"Please Mistress, you'll catch your death out here. You must come inside!" her voice was beginning to sound panicked but I didn't care.

I turned away, huddling further against the wall. I shivered uncontrollably but was too tired to care, my eyes felt so heavy and ached for sleep. Rosalie continued to shout my name as I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting away.

I woke to find myself in an unfamiliar bed, it was twice as big as mine and was covered in luxurious furs. I was unbearably cold and I could feel the shivers racking my body despite the covers piled on top of me. I looked around me cautiously, wondering where I could be. Edward sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands clawing his hair, leaving it more dishevelled than ever.

"Edward?" I croaked, my voice barely a whisper.

His head span round, his eyes locking with mine. I was stunned as I saw the emotion there, he looked scared and so vulnerable.

"Isabella? Thank God! We thought we were going to lose you. How are you feeling?" his voice broke with emotion.

I swallowed dryly before I could reply

"What happened? I'm so cold" I shivered harder as I spoke.

He reached out his hand to feel my forehead, stroking a stray lock of hair aside as he replied

"Rosalie found you outside in the downpour, you lost consciousness before she could get you inside. She found Emmett and he brought you here. You've been in and out of consciousness for the last three days. What happened Isabella? Why were you out so long in the rain?" Memories of James and his promise of how I would be shared with him came back and I was filled again with horror and shame.

The thoughts caused colour to flood my skin, I could feel the heat rise up my chest and neck then settle into my cheeks. I looked away, unable to maintain eye contact as I lied, but not before I saw Edwards' eyes narrow at my obvious distress.

"I don't remember what happened, maybe I slipped and fell" my voice trembled as I spoke.

His eyes bored into me and I knew that he could sense I knew more, how could I tell him the truth? I wasn't strong enough to carry on if what James had said was true. I sank back into the furs as Edward continued to stroke my head. The feel of it was so familiar and reassuring, but I wasn't sure why. Before long I felt relaxed and warmer and felt myself drifting back off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Sorry if you've had to wait for this chapter - I've had a busy week. Thanks again to all who have reviewed - I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I decided to retire to my chambers after the altercation with Isabella, I couldn't face the inevitable questions from Alice, or the knowing looks from Jasper. I needed to think. I was angry with myself for giving in to my desire for her, it was more than simple lust and I feared that the need wouldn't disappear once I'd bedded her. I groaned at the thought, I didn't want to just bed her. I wanted to take my time with her, the sound of her moaning under my touch had nearly brought me undone. I needed to hear that sound over and over and know that only I had ever given her such pleasure.

She'd looked so beautiful standing there, flushed with desire, her innocence shining through. I groaned again and fisted handfuls of my hair, remembering how I'd accused her of flaunting herself in front of my men. She was obviously unaware of how stunning she was, and the effect she had on the men of the castle. My possessive, jealous nature had run riot tonight when I'd seen how they'd responded to her and I'd made a complete idiot of myself.

I thought about my response when she'd pulled away, I'd always had a temper on me when I didn't get my own way and I was prone to lashing out with words. I knew that it was my frustrated lust for her that had caused me to lash out at her but I couldn't forget the hurt expression on her face. I felt ashamed of how I was treating her. I decided there and then that I'd back off, give her some space. It would hopefully help me control my need for her, and enable her to become accustomed to her place here.

Avoiding Isabella was not going to be an easy option, I'd had her things moved into the room next to mine so I knew that I'd be aware of her being close by. I heard one of the maids showing her to the room, but heard nothing after the loud shutting of the door. I lay on my bed for hours unable to sleep, conscious of nothing but the girl who was sleeping in the room next door to me. How had she got so deep into my head? I normally gave little thought to the women I bedded, each one forgotten as another came along. I certainly gave them no mind other than during the time I was buried inside them. Isabella was different, I'd never cared before if I was the first or fiftieth man to bed them, but with Isabella I had a desperate need to be her first and last.

I laid for what seemed like hours before I gave in to the need to see her and touch her. I crept out of my chamber and opened the door to hers. The door creaked softly and I froze, expecting her to wake. I listened to her soft rhythmic breathing for a moment, then satisfied that she slept on I entered the room. Moonlight streamed through the un-shuttered window and bathed her face in light. I groaned at the vision before me, she was perfect, her skin creamy white contrasting beautifully with her lush red lips. Her dark locks spread around her like a halo. I sat carefully beside her on the bed, wishing I could wake her and make love to her until I forgot her name. I watched her sleep for a while, memorising every detail on her face, before I slowly stood up to leave.

She turned onto her side facing me and began to murmur. Sighing softly she spoke my name, I stood still, thinking that I'd been caught in the act but she continued sleeping. She mumbled my name once more before falling silent, her breathing evening out. Was she dreaming about me? I was surprised by how good that thought made me feel. I knelt down beside her on the floor and gently touched her hair, running my fingers through the silky locks. Her breathing deepened as I continued my caress, massaging her head gently as I watched her sleep. As I sat there I knew without a doubt that she could only be mine, I'd protect her with my life if I needed to. Taking one last look at her I gently pressed my lips against her hair, inhaling her scent. I stood carefully and made my way silently out of the room.

I spent the next few days avoiding her as much as possible but there were times that seeing her was inevitable. Mealtimes were the worst, Alice insisted that Isabella took the seat beside mine, so I would spend each mealtime in close proximity to her. I would restrict my contact to a brusque nod and a curt acknowledgement. But that didn't stop me spending the time breathing in her scent or listening to every breath, sigh or word that fell from her lips. Watching her sleep had become my new obsession, but it wasn't enough. I ached to talk to her, hold her in my arms, kiss her perfect lips. I couldn't let myself give in to these feelings, a few more days and I'd be able to get her out of my system for good.

I'd always pitied my men when they'd let themselves be bewitched by a woman. How could a man fight with his head full of thoughts of love! I'd been a fighter since I was 14 years old and I'd never let a woman get into my heart, I had needs like any man but they were easily sated. Maybe that was the problem, perhaps if I bedded one of my women and spilled my seed I'd be able to think with a clearer head. But the thought of calling for Tanya or Lauren, or any of the others depressed and disgusted me. All I could see when I closed my eyes was Isabella, and I wanted nobody naked beneath me but her.

I'd been sparring with my men in the training yard when Jasper found me.

"Edward, it's Bella. You need to come quickly!" his voice was strained with concern and he didn't need to tell me twice.

Giving my sword to my squire I followed Jasper quickly

"Tell me what's happened?" I could hear the fear in my voice as I questioned him.

"I'm not sure Edward, Rosalie found her in the courtyard. She'd been out in the downpour and was losing consciousness. We think she must have been out there for a while, she's very cold. Emmett brought her in and put her in your room. Alice and Rosalie are with here now." he spoke quickly, just giving me the bare facts.

My heart contracted, what had she been doing out in the rain for so long? She could have easily found shelter from the courtyard, unless she had already been hurt.

Before I had time to think more we were at my chambers, I barged in without knocking to find Alice and a tall blonde woman whom I assumed to be Rosalie, drying a naked and unconscious Isabella off with towels. I averted my eyes, feeling that she deserved some respect at this time and addressed Alice

"How is she?" I didn't recognise the small voice that came from my mouth.

Continuing to rub Isabella with the towels she blinked back tears and shook her head

"I don't know Edward, we can't wake her up and her heart is beating so slowly. She's just so cold" I nodded feeling suddenly sick, picking up the largest fur off the bed I lifted Isabella carefully and wrapped it gently around her. I then placed her under the covers and climbed in beside her. Holding her close to me to increase her warmth I thanked the others and asked them to leave.

The next 3 days were the worst of my life. Alice would bring food and force me to eat but I could barely manage it, I was sick with worry. Alice, Jasper and Emmett all tried to get me to leave the room, offering to watch her for me but I couldn't go. What if she woke up and I wasn't there, or even worse what if she took a turn for the worst and I couldn't help her. On the third day I began to give up hope. Her body temperature had almost returned to normal and her heart beat was stronger and faster, but she hadn't awoken properly. Alice and Rosalie had washed and bathed her everyday but any return to consciousness was confused and fleeting.

I sat myself down on the edge of the bed and could feel the despair taking over me. I rested my elbows on my knees and dropped my head into my hands, pulling on my hair at the hopelessness of the situation. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't register the slight movement of the bed beside me. My head shot up at the sound of her voice

"Edward?" I turned to see her trying to lift her head off the bed.

My eyes widened at the sight of her and the pain and worry of the last few days weighed heavy on me.

"Isabella? Thank God! We thought we were going to lose you. How are you feeling?" I felt my voice crack as I spoke, relief that she was back with me flooding my system.

"What happened? I'm so cold" her voice hoarse as she replied.

I noticed her shivering and reached out to sooth her by stroking her hair. She visibly relaxed as I caressed her

"Rosalie found you outside in the downpour, you lost consciousness before she could get you inside. She found Emmett and he brought you here. You've been in and out of consciousness for the last three days. What happened Isabella? Why were you out so long in the rain?" I watched her face carefully as she tried to remember what had happened.

At first she looked confused but she then surprised me when her chest, neck and face flushed with colour. She looked away as she answered and I knew instinctively that she was lying

"I don't remember what happened, maybe I slipped and fell" her voice trembled and I could see that she was close to breaking.

I could feel my anger rising and I desperately wanted to ask her why she was lying and what really had happened, but I could also see how exhausted she was. I continued with the gentle stroking of her hair, loving how soft it felt beneath my fingertips. Her breathing slowed and within minutes she was back in a deep restful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

The next few days went by in a bit of a blur. I was still exhausted from being so ill, so spent most of my time sleeping. Someone would appear at mealtimes and more or less force feed me before I'd drift back off again into a healing sleep. Since first waking and finding Edward on my bed he never once returned to my room, unless he came whilst I was sleeping, I began to think that I'd imagined him sat there.

The wedding was only a few days away so Alice was busily preparing, each time it was her turn to make sure I ate she gushed with excitement over some new detail. I tried my best to seem interested but all I could think about was that once the wedding was out of the way it would only be a matter of time before Edward tired of me and gave me to James. Alice's excited voice broke through my thoughts

"Bella? Are you listening? Rosalie will be here any minute to do the final fitting of your gown" she frowned at my slight frame

"She'll have her work cut out, your measurements will be completely different now" I sagged back into my pillows, feeling exhausted

"Does she have to do it now Alice? I still feel so weak, could she not come tomorrow?" Alice looked at me in surprise

"Bella no! The wedding is in three days time, there's barely time to get it finished as it is! It will only take an hour or two, then you can rest again." She looked at the door before leaning in closer

"Have I told you about Emmett and Rosalie? Oh it's so wonderful!" before I could reply there was a quiet knock on the chamber door and Rosalie entered, followed by two serving girls carefully carrying my gown.

Alice stood to greet her, clasping her hands and bouncing in a way only Alice could pull off

"Ah Rosalie, perfect timing, I was just telling Bella your wonderful news!" Rosalie smiled shyly at Alice

"Oh I'm sure that Lady Isabella does not want to hear about me when she has a wedding to plan!" Before Alice could reply I sat up intrigued

"Please Rosalie, I've been cooped up in this room for days, I would love to hear your news" Rosalie turned to the serving girls and instructed them where to place the gown, after they'd laid it down and left the chamber she turned back to me

"Oh Lady Isabella, after I found you in the rain I had to get help to get you inside. The first person I found was Sir Emmett, he carried you up to Lord Edwards chambers. Oh he was so strong, carrying you as if you weighed little more than a feather, but so gentle. My heart belonged to him from that moment. He found me after you were settled with Edward and asked for permission to court me! He has since spoken to my father about a betrothal and he has agreed! We are to be married in the spring!" Rosalie's excitement was catching, and I found myself beaming back at her

"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you both, Emmett is a fine knight and an even finer man" as I spoke my mind flicked back to something she'd said.

"What did you mean when you said 'settled with Edward'?" Alice and Rosalie exchanged a look before Alice spoke quietly

"Edward was very concerned for you after we had first found you, and he believed that only he could give you the right care. he cared for you day and night until you woke up" I could only stare at her in shock, Edward looked after me!

I blushed as I thought of him seeing me in my nightgown but most of all I felt relief to think that he must feel something for me. For the first time in days I felt hope that James was wrong and Edward wouldn't share me.

"Of course I looked after Isabella, she is to be the mother of my heir! I would hate to have to search for another wife needlessly" Edwards hard voice cut through my thoughts from where he had appeared in the doorway.

His face was set into hard lines as he looked at Alice. Without even glancing in my direction he spoke to me sharply

"You are obviously feeling better Isabella if you are up to gossiping! I expect you in the hall tomorrow to break your fast, you have lingered for too long in my chamber!" his eyes flicked angrily to mine briefly before he turned and strode away from the chamber.

My stomach clenched in a physical pain as any hope of a change of heart disappeared with his words. All I was to him was someone to provide him with a child. I breathed deeply to prevent the sob that had built up escaping, not wanting to let Alice and Rosalie see how much his words had affected me.

After Alice and Rosalie left I let exhaustion take over and fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of Edward telling me he no longer wanted me. I awoke to the sensation of someone stroking my face, but instead of the pleasant sensation I often dreamed of, it instinctively made me feel uncomfortable. My eyes opened slowly, to find James sat on the edge of my bed, his fingers caressing my cheek, his thumb rubbing suggestively over my lips. My skin crawled at his slimy touch. I tried to move away but was conscious of my state of undress, my thin nightdress leaving little to the imagination.

"Isabella, you're awake. You are wonderful while you are sleeping. Such delicious sighs and moans, it took all of my willpower not to take you in your sleep" he leered as he spoke then held my chin as he tried to force a kiss onto my lips, I turned my head in disgust, but not before his tongue hit the corner of my mouth

"Get off me! How dare you touch me! Does Edward know you are here?" I tried to sound forceful, but my lack of trust in Edward came through loud and clear in the tremors in my voice.

James threw his head back and laughed loudly

"Of course he does! Edward cares so little that he actually sent me, told me to get myself a little taster" he continued laughing as he spoke, then giving my face a painful squeeze he rose from the bed and began to head for the door.

"I brought your evening meal, eat up Isabella, I like my women with a little more meat on them" laughing he left, closing the door behind him as I trembled fearfully on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

EPOV

In the days after Isabella woke up I kept myself busy. The time I'd spent caring for her had meant that I'd got behind on my duties as Baron. Men were waiting to see me with their problems, there'd been local skirmishes that needed sorting and the squires were behind with their training.

The days that I'd spent with Bella whilst she'd been ill had been some of the most terrifying hours of my life. Regardless of any feelings I had for her, Isabella was to be my wife and I always protected my own. I told myself that I was protecting my investment, I couldn't even contemplate that I was probably developing feelings for her, that was preposterous! Isabella was to be the mother of my heir and therefore it was important that she remain healthy, otherwise I would have to look for another bride.

Alice had informed me that Bella was still very weak and that she only awoke for brief periods during the day. To avoid being seen I stayed away during daylight hours, not wanting to give Bella any wrong ideas, only visiting late at night whilst she slept. Her face was a little thinner, making her look delicate, but it didn't detract from her simple beauty. I sat watching her sleeping, thinking about the feisty girl I'd met in the woods and wondering where she had gone. The Isabella I'd seen in the run up to her illness had been a little withdrawn and beaten. I wondered if she hated the thought of being my bride that much, I didn't think I was that bad a catch and many women had no say in their choice of husband! I was used to women throwing themselves at me so I was finding it intriguing that Isabella didn't. Was this the reason I was attracted to her? She moved her head in her sleep and began to speak softly

"No Edward, please don't, not him!' her voice was soft but anguished, and her face wrinkled in pain.

I was tempted to wake her and ensure she was alright, worried that her fever was returning, but I just reached out and stroked her hair softly as I did every night until her breathing settled and she once more slept soundly.

Alice was in her element, organising every aspect of the wedding in Bella's absence. I didn't care how it looked or what we ate, all I cared about was that Bella would be my wife and I'd get to have her underneath me in my bed. I knew once I'd bedded her that I'd be able to think straight again and get these silly thoughts out of my head. Those thoughts kept me awake at night, in them Bella would be willing and moaning my name as she sometimes did in her dreams. But why did I care whether she wanted me too? That hadn't mattered to me when I'd first gone to Swan for his daughter. A mother for my child, that's all I needed.

"Penny for your thoughts Edward?" Alice's singsong voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up sharply and shook my head as if it would rid me of all thoughts of Bella.

"I'm too busy for your games Alice, what do you want?" I hoped to scare her off with my bad temper, but Alice knew me too well to be perturbed

"You looked very deep in thought Edward, and a small smile kept touching your lips, whoever she is she's got you smitten" before I could answer she was walking away, a soft giggle escaping her.

What on earth was happening to me, I was letting a woman take over my thoughts. If Alice noticed, how long before it was Jasper, Emmett or my men! This was ridiculous, she was just a girl. I needed to focus on the castle and my work in order to banish her from my mind.

Three days after she'd awoken I decided it was ridiculous staying away from my own chamber. I needed some blueprints for the new keep that I was planning on building and they were in a chest in my room. I heard voices as I neared the room, I could hear Rosalie talking about her and Emmett, but as I neared the door I heard my own name mentioned. I paused out of sight to hear what was being said, curious to see if Bella said anything.

"What did you mean when you said 'settled with Edward'?" Bella spoke quietly and it was obvious that she was perplexed by what Rosalie had said. There was a brief silence before Alice spoke quietly

"Edward was very concerned for you after we had first found you, and he believed that only he could give you the right care. He cared for you day and night until you woke up" my stomach clenched, I hadn't wanted Bella to know I'd been the one to care for her.

It gave her a power over me that I couldn't afford for her to have. I had to get the advantage back before they thought she meant something to me. I stepped into the doorway and spoke derisively

"Of course I looked after Isabella, she is to be the mother of my heir! I would hate to have to search for another wife needlessly" I focused on Alice, not wanting to look at Bella in case I weakened.

Without turning her way I spoke sharply to Isabella

"You are obviously feeling better Isabella if you are up to gossiping! I expect you in the hall tomorrow to break your fast, you have lingered for too long in my chamber!" Before I left my eyes flashed to hers, her expression was shocked and broken and tears filled her eyes.

Without another word I strode angrily from the room. As I walked away I couldn't rid myself of Bella's hurt face, I needed a drink in order to forget.

As I entered the hall James and Demetri were eating their evening meal, I sat with them for awhile discussing the plans for the new keep. Mrs Cope the castle cook came through with a steaming bowl of broth and looked around the hall.

"Can I help you Mrs Cope?" I asked.

"My lord, I'm sorry but Jessica was supposed to be here to take this broth to the young mistress Isabella" she spoke nervously as if she feared chastisement. I looked around the hall but saw no sign of her

"Can you not take it?" I questioned

"No Sir, I'm far too busy in the kitchen, would one of your men be able to take it to her?" she looked across at James and Demetri as she spoke. I was moments away from agreeing to take it myself when James spoke up

"I'll go Edward, I've finished here anyway and I'd like to give my regards to Bella"

"Yes of course, I'm sure she'd appreciate the company after being cooped up for so long" Even though I spoke the words I wasn't happy at all. The thought of another man near my Bella worried me, even though I trusted James with my life. I watched him carry the broth up the stairs with a heavy heart. This wedding couldn't come soon enough for me so that my life could get back to normal.


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

After Edward had left the room I asked if Alice and Rosalie would mind leaving me alone, I used the excuse that I was exhausted but I knew they weren't fooled. Alice came over to me and enveloped me a big hug before commenting on what had occurred.

"Just ignore him Bella, he's been like a bear with a sore head for days now. I'm sure once the final wedding preparations are in place he'll be back to his old self"

She ushered Rosalie out the door in front of her before turning back to me and giving me a reassuring smile. She briefly looked like she wanted to say something more, the smile leaving her face as she sighed heavily. As she turned and left I couldn't miss the small shake of her head before she closed the door behimd her.

Once I heard their footsteps receding I let the tears fall. When they'd told me that Edward had cared for me whilst I was ill I'd allowed myself a brief flare of hope that this marriage wouldn't be such a bad thing, but Edwards tirade had soon put paid to that. I was learning that everything he did was for himself and certainly not for anyone elses benefit.

I sagged against the pillows and thought about how I could get out of this situation. I could always try and talk to my father again, although I knew that would be futile. I could try and talk to Edward and persuade him that a willing wife would be a much better option, but having been subjected to Edward's anger on a few occasions I was reluctant to try that too. If I'd got anywhere else to go I would consider running away, but I'd heard the stories about what happened to young runaways so that wasn't an option either. My heart sank as I realised that there was no way out. If I was going to have to marry this man then I was going to have to make the most of it. I would speak to Alice to see if I could use the skills I'd gained as lady of the house at Alnwick. I would fill as much time as possible helping the people of the castle and those in the surrounding villages that the time I had to spend with Edward would be tolerable. I felt my spirits lift a little as I made my plans, and relaxing a little I fell into a fitful sleep.

I awoke a short time later as the door to the chamber opened. Expecting Jessica to enter I began to sit myself up and smiled expectantly at the door.

My smile froze on my face as a grinning James stepped into the room.

"Good evening Isabella, I thought you might be hungry so I've brought you a little soup" the way he put emphasis on my name and the word hungry made my stomach churn in distaste.

Still too shocked to speak I stared as he stalked over to my bed, all I could think about was the last time he'd been in my room and how he'd touched me.

My voice when I found it came out in a hoarse whisper.

"You have no right to be here, get out of my room!"

He threw his head back and laughed raucously as he placed the soup on the bedside table, but as he turned his attention back to me his eyes flashed in anger and his hand shot out and grabbed my arm painfully. His face loomed close to mine and his voice dropped menacingly.

"I have every right to be here, everywhere you go I'll be there. You be careful little girl because when I see you alone I may not be able to wait for Edward to be tired of you"

His eyes travelled the length of my body and I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I realised how exposed I was in my thin nightdress, his eyes lingered on the swell of my breasts and his thumb roughly stroked the side of one as he continued to squeeze my arm.

"Beautiful" he barely whispered the word before releasing my arm and leaning in closer. His hand closed around my breast and he squuezed my nipple painfully between his fingers. Shock left me unable to even scream and I froze under his touch. I barely noticed his breath in my ear before he spoke, his voice heavy with desire.

"Oh Isabella, see how you respond to my touch?" he squeezed my nipple harder in answer to his question.

The thought that he was thinking I desired him seemed to be what I needed to bring me out of this shocked silence and I screamed at him as I pushed hard on his chest.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" he wasn't expecting any resistance from me, so the push threw him off balance. He staggered back from the bed, knocking off the soup that he'd placed carelessly near the edge of the table. The bowl crashed to floor and hot soup splashed onto his legs. He cursed loudly and his face darkened in rage as the door opened behind him.

Edward filled the doorway and I had to suppress a sob of relief as I saw him.

"James? I heard some noise, Is everything alright here?" His voice rose quizzically as he took in the scene around him.

"Ah, Edward! I spilt the soup that I brought for Isabella, you must have heard me shout as it burned my legs" his voiced flowed easily over the lie, and he had the soup stained breeches as confirmation of his words. As he spoke he glanced my way threateningly, ensuring that I wasn't about to despute his words.

Edward didn't take his eyes off me during the exchange with James, his eyes narrowed in part concern part distrust as he must have noticed my discomposure.

"Is that what happened Isabella?" his question was sharp and required immediate answer.

Here was my chance to tell him the truth, but I still believed what James had told me about how he and Edward shared their women and I was terrified that he would just laugh at my claims, or worse let James have me now. But then why would James not want me to tell Edward what had happened. The instant that thought came to me I realised that maybe I was wrong to believe James after all, I took a deep breath and took a huge risk.

"No" my voice was barely audible so I looked up into Edwards eyes and repeated more clearly.

"No!"

Edwards eyes narrowed further and he looked from me to James then back again.

"What happened?" I faltered a little as I heard the anger in Edwards voice. Looking away from his peircing eyes I fumbled with the covers as I spoke.

"H-He touched me!" my face flooded with shame and I felt the pent up emotion begin to erupt as hot tears filloed my eyes.

Before I could hear Edward's response James laughed loudly.

"The little whore lies Edward, I didn't want to tell you but she has thrown herself at me since she arrived. What you heard was me getting myself away from her after she offered herself to me. From what the men say I'm not the only one she's whored herself out to"

I could only stare in shock as Edward processed this information. His face turned almost black with rage before he erupted and ordered James out of the room.

I cowered in the bed and barely felt the tears that poured down my face. I tried to speak to defend myself but I was too shocked to speak.

"Is this true?" Edwards voice was barely recognisable and my stomach churned in fear. Finally finding my voice I sobbed out the words.

"No! I've n-never thrown myself at any man!" I wasn't sure if he'd understood me through the tears because he stared at me for a few moments more before striding out of the room, the door slamming heavily beahind him.


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

I watched James climb the stairs, feeling strangely disconcerted. We'd been thrown together since the age of nine when we were sent to be squires in the same household. Our start had been quite rocky, our first meeting had ended in a brawl over who was the strongest but the captain had pulled us apart before either of us could cause much damage. After that we were the best of friends and worked our way up through the ranks together. I owed my life to him on more than one occasion on the battlefield and him me, therefore he was somebody who I would trust with my life.

I'd never cared if he'd taken interest in any of my women before, I'd known about at least three of my former conquests moving on to James once I no longer showed them interest and I hadn't felt a flicker of emotion then. So what was this sick feeling in my stomach as he climbed the stairs?

I stayed in the hall a few minutes more but when James didn't come down I started to wonder where he was. Making my excuses I went up to my chamber. As I approached the door I heard a loud crash followed by angry cursing. Opening the door I took in the scene before me. Isabella sat on the bed, covers pulled up to her chin. Her face was deathly pale except for dots of bright colour on her cheeks and neck, her eyes were wide and she looked shocked to see me standing there. James stood at the side of the bed, his face was almost purple with rage as he rubbed at his right leg. As he saw me I saw his eyes dart to Bella briefly before looking back to me, his expression softening slightly.

"James? I heard some noise, Is everything alright here?" I asked in confusion.

I looked across at Isabella again as I waited for his answer, I was struck by how vulnerable and beautiful she looked, but it wasn't hard to see that she was terrified of something

"Ah, Edward! I spilt the soup that I brought for Isabella, you must have heard me shout as it burned my legs" he answered fluidly giving me no reason to doubt his answer but I was still worried by the look on Bella's face.

"Is that what happened Isabella?" I questioned her more sharply than I intended as I wanted to get to the bottom of things quickly.

She was silent for a few seconds and I could see she battled with something. After a few moments she took in a huge breath before barely whispering "No"

"No!" she repeated clearly almost immediately as if hearing her own voice made her brave.

"What happened?" I was beginning to lose my temper now, something had happened here and I wanted to know what had happened now!

Isabella broke eye contact with me and fumbled nervously with her covers, when she spoke I could visibly see the colour flood her previously pale face.

"H-He touched me!" she stammered.

I barely had time to register the implication of her words before James laughed derisively behind me. My head whipped back to him as he spoke angrily.

"The little whore lies Edward, I didn't want to tell you but she has thrown herself at me since she arrived. What you heard was me getting myself away from her after she offered herself to me. From what the men say I'm not the only one she's whored herself out to"

The words slammed into me like punches. A million thoughts ran through my head. Why would either of them lie? Isabella's father had promised me she was still a virgin. James had been my friend for more than half my life! I had no idea who was telling the truth but two things kept telling me to doubt Isabella. Firstly I had found her in the arms of Jacob and secondly she had come dressed for dinner like a whore. I wanted to believe her but these things were damning evidence against her innocence.

I needed to speak to Isabella alone, I couldn't even look at James as I ordered him to leave. I could feel my anger rising. Had this woman duped me into having feelings for her, just to humiliate me behind my back?

"Is this true?" I didn't recognise my own voice, and I certainly didn't trust myself to hold onto my anger for much longer.

Isabella's mouth opened and closed silently and I was acutely aware of her lip trembling as she fought to supress her tears. I watched as her face crumbled and the tears burst from her eyes, wetting her cheeks and falling onto the covers clenched in her hands.

"No! I've n-never thrown myself at any man!" I barely heard the words through the ragged sobs, but even the sight of her so broken didn't dampen down the rage I felt surging inside of me. If I stayed in the room a moment longer I wasn't sure I could control my actions. Part of me wanted to throw her out of the castle so I didn't have to look at her again, and part of me wanted to lock her away so she would have no more opportunity to whore herself to the nearest taker. It took all my energy to tear my eyes away from hers and slam my way out of the room.

I stalked my way back to the hall to find Alice and Jasper laughing together. I watched with envy as I saw the easy love that they had, and this only seemed to fuel the fury I felt for how Bella had treated me.

"Alice! You need to go and deal with Isabella...Now!" at the tone of my voice she looked up at me, eyes wide with concern. She started to speak but then closed her mouth tightly on seeing the anger rolling off me in waves. Kissing Jasper quickly on his cheek, she picked up her skirts and hurried to Isabella's room.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Jaspers calm voice tried to buffer my mood.

I stared at him for a moment or two, fighting the need to take my anger out on him. I was surprised by the sound of pain in my voice when I finally spoke.

"I found Isabella with James" I broke eye contact and looked at the floor, I couldn't bear for him to see what I feared was there.

I heard what sounded like a surprised laugh before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella would never do that, I don't think I've met a more pure girl before. Tell me what you saw?" his calm tone and reassuring hand was intended to bring my rage down to a simmer, but I felt like he'd poured hot oil on me. Flinging his hand off my shoulder I roared at him in outrage.

"I know what I saw! That girl is a temptress and a whore, god knows what would have happened if I hadn't walked in! Her father knew exactly what he was doing when he signed her over to me! Well If I have to marry her to get Alnwick I will, but I can assure you she will not get the honour befitting being my wife. Once we're wed and she has produced a son she can go to live at my house in Craster and I won't have to see her again!" As I spoke those final words I was shocked to hear my voice crack with anguish, my anger finally burning itself out.

Silence hung heavy in the air before Jasper spoke carefully

"That's maybe what you think you saw, but you need to speak to Bella again when you've calmed down and more importantly you need to speak to James" his voice remained quietly calm, despite having been on the receiving end of my wrath. I sighed heavily and dragged my hands through my mop of hair as the words began to sink in.

I needed to speak to James.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 EPOV

I found James in the stables, as I walked in he was cuffing his squire around the ear roughly. According to James the lad never got anything right, although I'd never seen him do anything but work hard. He didn't see me at first and continued to harass the boy, shaking him by the shoulders as the lad looked up in terror. Nothing the boy could have done should warrant such treatment and I couldn't continue watching it any longer.

"James! Leave the poor lad alone, I think you've made your point very clear"

My voice rang out clearly above James tirade, his head whipped round suddenly, flaming eyes locking onto mine. I could have been mistaken but I'm sure I saw a brief spark of hatred in those eyes, dissolving as he blinked rapidly. He turned back to the trembling boy and dismissed him curtly, the boy didn't give him chance to change his mind and ran swiftly from the stables. James turned back towards me, his face now a mask of composure before he shook his head in exasperation.

"Edward, that boy is so lazy! I gave him a list of jobs to do and he's barely even started on them" I couldn't be sure but there was a slight defensive edge to his voice, but it wasn't something I had time to question now, we both knew I was here to discuss what had happened with Isabella.

"I will not have you beating the boy James, from what I've seen of him he does an adequate job. I'll deal with your petty squabbles another time, for now I need you to tell me everything that happened today with Isabella" My sharp impatient tone left no question that I wanted answers.

A small smirk flashed so briefly on his face that I couldn't swear that it had been there at all before he began to speak quietly, his hand lifting to rest on my shoulder in a consoling manner.

"That girl is trouble Edward, she's been trying to get me in her bed since she arrived. I've made it quite clear that I'm not interested, even threatened to tell you but that didn't seem to put her off. I'm sorry Edward, I know you seem quite smitten by her, but she's nothing but a wanton whore"

I stiffened at his use of words, shrugging his hand off my shoulder impatiently. My first instinct was to protect Isabella's honour, but I knew I needed to hear what he had to say first. But despite his obvious vehemence, the story just didn't ring true.

Gritting my teeth, I spoke slowly as I tried to understand what it was he was saying.

"Tell me about these times that she's tried to entice you James? I want to know where and when!" I tried to wrack my brain to think of when Isabella was left alone long enough to be off seducing my men. She'd only been here a few days before she fell ill, and since then had been barely strong enough to sit up never mind try and bed James.

James face flushed with colour as he tried to answer, I wasn't sure if this was discomfort at being questioned or anger that I was doubting his truthfulness. He began to answer cautiously.

"She'd barely been here a day or two when she came down to the hall in that slutty dress"

His eyes slid to mine, knowing how I'd felt about her being so exposed in front of my men. I flushed angrily at the memory.

"After she left the hall she sought me out and made it quite clear what she wanted. I of course refused her and sent her on her way. I don't deny that she is a very beautiful women Edward, but I would never dishonour our friendship by bedding the woman that is to be your wife." he seemed to find confidence in his words, especially in light of the shocked expression on my face.

I remembered that incident, where I had followed her out of the hall and had awoken her arousal with my touch before leaving her there alone. Could she have sought James out after I had left her? Maybe I had aroused a desire in her that she needed sating there and then! I did not know what or who to believe. James had been my right hand man for so long, and I had been able to trust him with my life, but Isabella had managed to stir up feelings I didn't know existed and I was surprised by how much I wanted to believe her.

Coming out of my musings I looked up at James and just caught the ghost of that smug smile again, instantly disappearing as he realised I was looking. Something still nagged at the back of my mind about the story he told, why would he have volunteered to take soup up to Isabella if she was wantonly flaunting herself at him and he was having to fend her off. Something didn't ring true here and for the first time in all of our years of friendship I found myself distrusting him.

"If Isabella's attentions were so unwanted, why would you offer to take soup to her, knowing that you would be alone with her in her room?" my voice was heavy with suspicion, I wanted him to know that I didn't trust his story. My eyes bored into his and I felt him shrink a little under my gaze, his face flushing a deeper red.

As he tried to stutter out an answer I interrupted him sharply.

"There are too many holes in your story James, I do not know what happened here, but I intend to find out. If I find you near Isabella again I will forget our years of friendship and I may not be responsible for my actions. Do you understand?"

That glimmer of hatred flashed back into his eyes before he cast them down to the floor. The next words spitting venomously out of his mouth.

"I understand Edward, but I am shocked that you believe that little whore over me"

I'm not sure if it was the tone that he used or the words that he said, but my patience had suddenly worn thin. Before I even realised my intention my arm shot out of nowhere, my full weight catching the underside of his jaw, sending him sprawling in the hay. Holding my throbbing hand I stared down at him. He wasn't even trying to hide his feelings now, hatred blazed out of him as he rubbed the side of his face.

"I think you've said enough now James, your time here is done. Pack your things and leave. I expect you gone before morning"

I spoke the words calmly, despite my bubbling anger. I didn't want him to doubt that I meant every word. Taking one last look at my former friend I turned sharply and left the stables.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 BPOV

As the door slammed behind Edward I collapsed onto the bed in shock and anguish. A multitude of emotions ran through my head, disgust and shame from James's unwanted touch, dismay that Edward believed the worst of me, followed by a hollow despondency at the situation I was in. As my mind flicked through the preceding days to arrive at here and now I felt a spark of anger emerging, not just at Edward or my father, or even James. Anger at myself, that I had changed in the matter of a few days from a carefree, free spirited girl who always found a way to break or bend the rules, into a whimpering, down-trodden victim. The more I thought about it, the more furious I felt. Was I prepared to accept what Edward or James had mapped out for me or was I going to at least give myself a fighting chance?

Without even realising what I was doing I found myself stood at the side of the bed. A kaleidoscope of shapes and colours flashed behind my eyes as I steadied myself on the dresser. I hadn't expected to feel quite this weak, and it surprised me, but after a few seconds my vision returned and my wobbly legs felt firmer.

Looking around the room I realised that none of my clothes were here, this was Edwards room. If I wanted to get dressed I'd need to go to my room and get some things. Plus it would give me some time to think about what I needed to do, my mind was too disorganised right now, I needed time to calm down.

Nobody was about as I entered my chamber, and everything was how I'd left it before my illness. I looked at the gowns that Alice had made for me and realised that I had no desire to wear them any more. Opening the large trunk at the foot of my bed I looked for something more suitable.

I was surprised to see my old woollen dress still in there, I was sure that Alice would have thrown it away. I smiled to myself as I imagined her wrinkling her nose in disgust at such an unfashionable item.

I dressed in the familiar fabric, struggling a little with the ties but managing to get it on with a bit of effort, unused to dressing myself unaided. Tears sprang unexpectedly in my eyes as I was reminded of Angela and home, as it was she who had last helped me on with this dress.

It was this memory that shaped my plan. If I stayed here I would forever be under the threat of molestation or worse from James, be forced to marry a man who despised and distrusted me, and live a miserable life. If I went home there would be a chance that I could speak to Angela and Jacob and they could maybe find a way to keep me hidden away so that neither Edward or my father could find me. I knew it was a weak plan but I couldn't face another day here in Dunstanburgh castle and I certainly wasn't going to sit around waiting for James or Edward to return.

I needed to get to the stables, if I rode out now I could be back before nightfall, I did not want to be out riding after dark, I'd heard the stories my father and his men had told about the bands of thieves that roamed the hills after dark. Sneaking out of the castle shouldn't be too much of a problem, the service stairs that the servants used led directly to the courtyard adjacent to the stables. As I reached the top of the stairs I heard a loud raucous laugh followed by a girlish giggle. Pressing myself quickly into the darkened window recess I held my breath as I waited for whoever it was to pass.

"Ssssshhhhhh! Emmett, we'll disturb Bella!" Rosalie whispered loudly as the pair approached the top of the stairs near mine and Edwards's chambers.

"Poor Bella, imagine being forced into a loveless marriage. I'm not sure that Edward is even capable of love. It makes me glad that I've found my soul mate to spend my life with" Emmett's voice took on a serious tone that I'd never heard from him before

"He's only marrying her for the lands and Alnwick castle, once he's got her with child he'll lose interest and take on a mistress. I feel for Bella, but Edward will only do what he wants" his voice faded as they passed my hiding place and turned the corner.

My face burned with shame, I didn't want anybody's pity! Edward would not get his hands on my father's lands but more importantly he would not make a fool out of me! I bolted out of the alcove, running down the stairs two at a time until I reached the courtyard. Breathlessly I looked around, the usually busy courtyard was empty apart from a few squires who were practicing sparring with one another.

As I made my way to the stables I was almost bowled over by the young stable hand that came bursting out of the stable doors. He looked like he couldn't get away fast enough. The moments distraction he gave me had saved me from being discovered, I could hear raised voices coming from inside the stable. I ducked out of the way of the doors and tried to listen to whoever was inside.

I shuffled closer to the doors as I heard a muffled voice that sounded just like James. My stomach clenched at the sound of his voice, fear beginning to chip away at my plan of escape.

I was startled when I heard Edwards voice answering James sternly, and even more surprised when I heard him mention my name. I leaned in a little nearer to the stable doors hoping to hear what they were saying.

I cringed as I heard James answer in what was obviously a patronising tone.

"That girl is trouble Edward, she's been trying to get me in her bed since she arrived. I've made it quite clear that I'm not interested, even threatened to tell you but that didn't seem to put her off. I'm sorry Edward, I know you seem quite smitten by her, but she's nothing but a wanton whore"

I gasped so loudly at his disgusting allegation that I was sure I'd be discovered instantly, I held my breath and waited and was relieved when the conversation continued.

Edwards voice was as hard as iron as he replied.

"Tell me about these times that she's tried to entice you James? I want to know where and when!"

I held my breath as I waited to see what lies James would tell, it took all of my restraint not to barge in there and confront him myself but that would not be helpful to my plans of escape.

"She'd barely been here a day or two when she came down to the hall in that slutty dress. After she left the hall she sought me out and made it quite clear what she wanted. I of course refused her and sent her on her way. I don't deny that she is a very beautiful women Edward, but I would never dishonour our friendship by bedding the woman that is to be your wife."

I flushed at the memory of Alice putting me in that obviously wanton dress, remembering Edwards response to it I knew he'd believe James over me. I couldn't listen to James's lies anymore and if I stayed here much longer I'd get caught before I had chance to even try and escape. Keeping my back to the stable wall I quietly stepped around to the back of the stable where I would stay until I was sure they were gone. It was only another five minutes before I heard the stable door slam loudly and angry footsteps walk away. I waited a moment or two more and was just about to creep out as I heard the door creak open slowly and a second set of footsteps stumble away.

I let out a huge breath of relief as I realised how close I'd come to being caught, my legs trembling in fear. It was now or never. If I left it any longer then I'd risk somebody noticing I was gone. I walked slowly round the stable towards the door getting braver with each step. For the first time since I'd arrived here I was finally taking control of my life again, and it felt good. My heart steadied and my fear lessened as I embraced the feeling of having the old Bella back.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 BPOV

After walking Silver calmly out of the stable, hoping that if I didn't look suspicious I'd be able to ride out of the gates unchallenged. Once we were out into the open courtyard I held tightly onto Silver's mane and pulled myself up onto her back. I smiled at the familiar feel of her hair between my fingers, running them distractedly through the wiry strands. Guiding her towards the gate I prayed that I wouldn't be recognised under my heavy cloak.

I was amazed when I passed through the gates unchecked, but why would they have any reason to stop anybody leaving the castle unless they had prior warning that I had escaped. My heart lifted with the confirmation that no-one must have noticed my absence just yet. For the first time I was optimistic about my plan working. Without looking back I spurred Silver on with my knees, desperate to see my home and my friends again.

I hadn't been riding long when I heard hoof beats behind me, with a quick glance behind me I drove Silver on, silently begging her to run as fast as she could. My brief look had taken in a lone rider on huge midnight black stallion. My stomach somersaulted, only Edward, Emmett, Jasper and James owned pure black stallions like that. I ruled out Jasper and Emmett immediately as I'd seen Emmett with Rosalie and Jasper would usually be with Alice. That left Edward or James, neither of whom I wanted to be caught by right now. I urged Silver on faster, conscious that the thunder of hooves was getting louder and closer.

I looked ahead in panic, the unfamiliar lay of the land making me unsure of my decisions. Coming up was a small copse that I could either skirt around or risk riding Silver through. I knew this would slow me down but it would also slow the mystery rider on his much bigger steed.

I put my head down and directed Silver towards the opening through the woods, feeling the rider close behind me I made sure he had no doubt of my intent before I veered left sharply, kicking up clumps of dirt as we changed direction sharply. Her pace was too fast for such a tight manoeuvre and I cursed my decision as I felt myself tossed suddenly to the side.

I barely had time to register my flight through the air, hearing myself cry out before I made an impact with the solid earth. My momentum kept me rolling before I finally stopped, shaken and bruised on the ground. Hearing approaching hooves I rolled myself painfully into a ball and covered my head with my hands. Protecting myself from the advancing horse.

Pain coursed through me from all over my body as it suddenly realised the impact and I let out an involuntary sob, tears springing from my eyes. I felt myself shaking uncontrollably, not sure if it was the pain or the fear causing it.

"Well that couldn't have ended better if I'd tried. Little Bella cowering at my feet" the familiar voice dripped venom as he dismounted from his horse.

I looked up and barely had time to register who it was before blackness filled my eyes and I sank to the floor lifelessly.

EPOV

I strode out of the stable surprised by how much better I felt for hitting James, the tension that had built up in me since Isabella's arrival felt a little lighter but I still felt the need to strike out at somebody and I knew that person was her.

I entered the hall with the intent of going straight to confront Isabella about James's allegations but I was intercepted by frightened handmaid. Tears had dried on her cheeks and she looked desperate to talk to me.

"Lord Edward, I'm so glad you're back. I didn't know who to tell! I tried to find Lady Alice but I think she's somewhere with Lord Jasper" her words almost ran into one another in her panic but I was still none the wiser as why she was so upset.

"Girl?" I placed my hands on her shoulders reassuringly as I tried to calm her down

"J-J-Jessica my lord" she sobbed her name but her breathing began to settle a little.

"Start again and tell me what has you so frantic to speak to me" I spoke to her softly and I felt her relax under my hands.

She took a deep breath before she began to speak, her words slower and more controlled. She looked up at me and a fresh tear ran from one eye.

"Lord Edward Sir, I went to check on the Lady Isabella and she wasn't in your room. I thought she had maybe gone to sleep in her own bed" She looked at me again blushing before looking down at her toes

"She wasn't in her own room either, and I checked her trunk, her clothes are gone" she let out a huge breath as she finished talking and began to weep softly.

"She isn't well enough to go anywhere my lord, I've searched the castle but she's nowhere to be found"

I puzzled over Isabella's whereabouts. Jessica was right she wasn't well enough to go anywhere. Certainly not by herself.

"Thank you Jessica, you may return to your duties" I dismissed her with a brief glance, my mind already churning with possibilities.

I thought about where she would go and with whom. However I thought about it I kept coming back to one person. James! I wasn't sure how he must have done it but she must have had his help to escape the castle.

I decided that the first place to check was the last place I'd seen James, the stable. What was he doing in there this evening? Was he waiting to meet Isabella? How had I not noticed what was going on!

As I entered the stable my fears were confirmed. James's horse Dante was missing from the stalls, but even more damning was that the little mare of Isabella's was also gone. My fury at James was immense, and I'd deal with him, but if Bella thought she could make a fool of me then she was very wrong. I would find her and take her back to her father to deal with. There was no way I'd be taking her as my wife now.

Saddling up Midnight I thought about how much easier life would be once Isabella was gone and how I could get my life back on track again. There'd be other heiresses to provide me with lands and an heir. But even as I thought it, my stomach seemed to clench, I wasn't sure I wanted anybody else. I shook my head to get rid of such a stupid thought and mounted Midnight, rubbing his mane to settle him as we rode out into the courtyard. If it took me all night I was going to find them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 BPOV

I awoke from a dream of sailing on a rough sea, my stomach rolling back and forth to find myself face down over the back of a huge black horse. The ground passed beneath me quickly, this combined with the strong smell of the stables made my stomach heave violently. As I finished emptying the contents of my stomach onto the ground below me I heard a low chuckle from the rider of the horse.

"Finally the beauty awakens, I thought I was going to have to dunk you in the sea to wake you up" the sneering tone was familiar, but in my dazed state I struggled to place it, as I tried to turn my head towards the voice a shooting pain jolted through my head and I felt blackness take over me once again.

When I next came to I was being dragged roughly off the horse. I gasped as I was flung over a hard shoulder, my head facing the ground and my bottom pointing ungracefully upwards. It was hard to see where we were headed, the ground passing swimmingly beneath me. After a few minutes my kidnapper came to a halt and I heard a creaky door opening. My head swam and I breathed deeply to stay the nausea that threatened to overwhelm me again. Without warning the large hands holding me suddenly swung me over and I landed roughly on a hard dusty bed. The fall took my breath away for a few moments and my loud gasps filled the room. I looked around dazed, the room was in near darkness and I could only make out vague shapes in the room. I could hear my captor fumbling around and I flinched when the crackle of fire appeared in the grate across from the bed. As he stood up from the floor I was able to see a shadowy profile that looked all too familiar. My stomach lurched in fear as I realised I had escaped the castle only to be caught by the one I feared the most….James.

I sat up sharply in the bed, fighting the overwhelming dizziness and nausea that swept over me like a wave. I held my head in between my knees, sucking in huge breaths as I tried to regain my composure.

James's laugh rang out across the room, and my stomach knotted in fear at the cruelty I could hear in it. My mind raced wildly as I imagined what he had in store for me, but I couldn't think clearly yet to try and plan my escape.

"Where did you think you were going to little mouse? Did you really think that you could leave?" James spoke pleasantly but there was an undercurrent of menace that made the words very threatening.

I tried to think of an answer that might appease him, but before I had chance to speak he had closed the space between us and was grasping my face tightly between his fingers. I winced in pain as he squeezed firmly, his thumb and forefinger digging painfully under my cheekbones.

He pulled my face to his, his mouth twisted into a cruel sneer. Tears of pain started to fill my eyes, blinking angrily I used the pain to help me think straight. His mouth pressed to mine, hungrily, his lips crushing and bruising as his tongue pushed forcefully into my unwilling mouth.

Without thinking my hand swung round, catching him sharply across the side of his head, forcing his lips from mine as he shouted in surprise and pain. His hand flying to his injured face.

I pulled back quickly as soon as his hand freed me, but I wasn't fast enough to miss the flat of his palm as it swept through the air. It connected with my cheek in a blinding flash of pain. My vision blurred, tears springing from my eyes as I held my throbbing cheek. Before I had chance to make another move he grabbed both of my wrists and pushed me backwards onto the bed. Smiling maniacally, he straddled my prone body, effectively pinning me down to the bed. I struggled madly in fear and desperation, knowing that it was futile against his superior strength.

"I knew there was fire in you somewhere girl, I can't wait to taste it again. Someone with your passion would be wasted on Edward, lets say his desires are much tamer than mine" his voice was heavy with lust as he spoke, his loins pushing suggestively against mine.

I recoiled in terror as I realised that my struggle was actually fuelling his lust, but my self preservation wouldn't let me give up without a fight. Bucking my hips I tried to throw him off but his weight was too great for me to have much impact, and he pressed himself into me all the more.

Pinning both hands above my head with one of his massive hands, I felt more vulnerable and exposed than I had ever felt in my life. If only I had stayed at the castle, life with Edward suddenly didn't seem as bad when faced with this alternative.

As he pressed himself against me I could feel the evidence of his lust, thick and hard as it strained against his breeches. My eyes widened in terror and I renewed my struggle wildly. I tried to pull my hands out of his strong grip as he used the other to rip open the bodice of my dress, unable to hold back any more I sobbed in distress as his hand mauled greedily at my unbound breasts, squeezing them painfully between his fingers. His mouth devouring them hungrily, grunting in satisfaction as he tasted his prize. I could hear my voice pitifully begging him to stop as he pulled my skirts up around my waist, his hand biting painfully into my thighs as he pulled them apart, the most private part of me exposed and vulnerable. He stared greedily at me for a second or two, my face burning hotly with shame and disgust. As his hand roughly probed that most intimate place, pain and horror mercifully separated my mind from my body, blackness seeping in as I hid myself far, far away.


	25. Chapter 25

EPOV

I rode Midnight hard as I left the shelter of the castle walls. I thought briefly of the times James and I had raced the two stallions and gladly remembered that although James had the faster horse, Midnight always won hands down on distance and stamina. He wouldn't have travelled far without Dante tiring and slowing down, so there would be every chance that I'd close the gap.

The ground sped quickly beneath us, as I urged Midnight on. With the wind swirling around us I barely registered the sound of hoof beats approaching from behind.

"Edward! Wait!" the voice called out anxiously from some distance behind.

I threw a glance over my shoulder and was surprised to see Emmett and Jasper pushing their mounts hard in an attempt to catch me up.

Pulling firmly on his reins I brought Midnight to a standstill as I waited furiously for the pair to catch up. The stallion reared in frustration at being halted so suddenly, but soon quieted as I waited for the others to catch up.

The pair drew alongside me as they slowed their horses down in a more gentle fashion.

Jasper spoke first as Emmett caught his breath.

"We heard about Bella going missing and we came to help you get her back!" there was real concern in Jaspers voice and the tone was mirrored by the expression on both of their faces.

"Missing!" I laughed derisively "She's run off with James! I will not be made a fool of, I'll find her and take her back to her father to deal with. I think he will understand me breaking the betrothment under the circumstances"

I could hear the bitterness in my voice and I winced inwardly. My heart sank at the thought of her leaving with James, but however close I was to Emmett and Jasper I could not admit to the depths of my feelings for Isabella and how this betrayal had hurt me.

"There is no way that Bella has run away with James!" I looked up in shock at Emmett's outburst. His voice had rung out loudly across the cliffs. His face had turned an angry shade of red and his stare so intense that I almost looked away.

"Bella is one of the most gentle and innocent girls I have ever met and I know she was terrified of James! How did you never see that Edward!" anger was poured into every word and I began to question what I believed I had seen.

"Emmett is right Edward, we've got close to Bella since she came to stay here and all we've seen is a young girl who is sweet and caring. I saw the way James looked at her, as if he wanted to devour her, but I never saw anything but fear in return. That's why we followed you. Jessica told Alice about Bella going missing and when she told us our first thought was that James had taken her against her will" Jaspers quiet calm voice seemed to penetrate the fog in my head and I finally began to think more clearly.

What if Isabella hadn't run away with James? What if he'd taken her? My stomach felt sick, a knot tightening there as I felt my anger begin to burn stronger. I looked from Jasper to Emmett as I tried to think where James may have taken her. Guessing my intention Emmett suggested the same place that had been my first choice – his fathers cottage. James' father had died two years previously, leaving little to his son but a dilapidated old cottage a few miles from the castle. I couldn't be sure, but it may be the first place that he would go.

Turning Midnight into the direction of the cottage I urged him on, the sooner I had Isabella back at the castle, the sooner I could stop this empty feeling that had settled in the minute I realised she was missing.

In little under an hour we were within sight of the cottage, it was as I remembered it, barely standing but still habitable.

I motioned to Jasper and Emmett to keep quiet as we dismounted from the horses and secured them out of sight of the place.

There was little sign of life as we approached the door slowly until I caught sight of a familiar grey horse. Silver! My heart somersaulted and I signalled to the others that we were in the right place. As we approached the door I could hear sounds of distress coming from inside. I didn't wait to hear any more, standing back from the door, I kicked it hard, it flew open banging hard against the wall. I didn't wait for any response but strode straight on in.

My heart broke at the sight before me, James had an unconscious Isabella pinned to the bed, her hair loose and tangled around her bruised and swollen face, streaky with tears and dirt, her lips swollen and split. As I took in what he was doing and trying to do to her half clothed body I felt myself erupt with an anger that I had never felt before. My hand shot out and pulled him physically off of her body before my fist connected with the soft flesh of his face. I felt myself hit him again and again as the rage consumed me. I don't remember anymore until Jasper pulled me away from James' prone form lying on the floor.

I shook my head side to side as I felt reason coming back to me. I'd almost killed him, but I really didn't care. Without Jasper's intervention I would have finished the job. I looked back to the bed where Isabella lay. Emmett had covered her nakedness with a rough blanket and was trying to wake her up but as of yet she remained in a dead faint.

I crossed to the bed and knelt beside her, stroking her hair as I had done on previous nights.

"Isabella? It's Edward. You're safe now, he won't hurt you anymore" my voice cracked as I spoke and I noticed my hands shaking as they smoothed back her hair.

Her eyes fluttered before they opened, and the peaceful face that she'd worn whilst sleeping was replaced by sheer panic as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Her eyes darted madly around the room before finally settling on me and widening in surprise.

"Edward! You came for me!"


End file.
